The Super Sonic Bros
by OoxxJuliexxoO
Summary: Sonic and his friends (along with the evil Dr. Eggman) get sent to the Mushroom Kingdom. Unfortunately for the heros, Eggman has met Bowser, and together they have formed a plan! Eggman knows the Mushroom Kingdom by heart, and he uses that advantage to capture Tails and bring the fox as a hostage, along with Princess Peach, in Bowser's castle! Will the heroes save their friends?
1. Chapter 1: The Best Day Ever

**Hey guys and girls! So, this is my first fanfiction, and I have worked very hard on it! It's a little old, but I started modifying it and so that is why I chose to publish it today! With school and all, I will try changing it and posting the other chapters as fast as I can! i sure as hell hope you like it because I would be ready to publish many other stories if you do like this one! Please R & R and don't be shy to give me suggestions if you feel like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega or Nintendo characters in the story unfortunately... :(**

**Note: Please note that there is another Mario & Sonic fanfiction in this site but I HAVE NOT copied it, at least I haven't tried to.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful morning in Mystic Ruins. Tails had just woke up from a good night of sleep. He felt great. The day was a good start for him, and it turned out he had a lot planed too. First, he had to prepare for a picnic with Sonic and co. Then, during the afternoon, Sonic promised he would bring him to the amusement park. To top it off, they would party all night at Amy's house.

_Hum, I'm hungry_, Tails thought, _better eat something before I get ready for the picnic_. He had to admit: Cream had a good idea. And she has a good sense of organisation, too!

As Tails was eating is cereals, he heard a knock on the door. Hum? _Wonder who could that be!_ He usually had visit, but not in the morning. And if somebody needed him, they would call him. He slowly got up, leaving his unfinished cereals on the empty table. "Tails, it's Cream! Are you there? We were about to go to the picnic!" Tails opened the door to reveal the little rabbit next to her chao friend, Cheese. They were both holding a basket with their food and refreshments. "Hurry up, said the little rabbit, everybody's waiting for us in the park!" She was so enthusiastic, it made Tails blush a little, as he tried his best to hide it, but to no avail, Cream saw him and giggled. "What's so funny?" Tails said. It made Cream laugh even harder. Soon, both of them were on the ground laughing so hard that they were hurting. They looked like children playing together. _I like to make her laugh_, Tails thought,_ it shines my day every time she laugh__s_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails and Cream were slowly walking to the park, holding hands. Tails was blushing, but he didn`t really care. He had strong feelings for her, and he wanted to tell her. However, he hated the silence between both of them.

-"Hey Cream, he said. You...hum...you had a... good idea...you know...for the...hum...the picnic... I enjoy eating with my friends...especially you..." He tried saying this without blushing, but he had a feeling that he failed. She smiled and giggled softly.

-"Thanks, Tails!" she answered back.

-"Oh, and Cream... I just wanted to say that I have feelings for you and I wanted to tell you face to face..." he managed to say, not even hesitating. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She finally managed to talk, and she said:

-"Oh Tails, I... I love you too..." He smiled at her, and she returned his smile. Slowly, Tails brought her face closer to his, and they started kissing. He broke the kiss, saying that they should join the others before they could think that they were in trouble. She nodded, took his hand and together they walked toward the park where the picnic would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"What's taking them so long? We already started eating our lunches! I hope they didn't run into trouble...better go check on them!" said an impatient blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, calm down, they`re coming!" Amy said.

-"Hey bro!" Sonic said cheerfully.

-"Hey Sonic!" Tails answered enthusiastically. He then said: "Let`s eat, shall we?"

-"Well, we already started eating; we were waiting for you two lovebirds!" answered Amy while smiling. Tails looked at Cream and started laughing playfully while she joined him, and together they sat and started eating while talking to their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody was walking back at Amy's house to prepare it for the planned party. Tails kissed Cream before sadly letting go of her hand. Sonic walked next to him.

-"You'll see her tonight at Amy's house, bro. She'll be fine, don't worry." Sonic told him reassuringly.

-"I guess so..." His tone was still sad.

-"Don't worry bro, she'll be fine! She'll be happily preparing for the party tonight! I bet she'll put her best outfit to be beautiful just for you! She'll have fun, and I'm sure she wants you to have fun! Plus, we're going to an amusement park, what could go wrong? Let's have some fun in the park!" Tails wiped his sad smile to replace it with a huge, confident one.

-"Sure!" he said, now feeling better after what Sonic told him. Somehow, his big brother could always cheer him up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Wow, Sonic, this place looks awesome!" Tails said, as he looked around. He was very thankful of Sonic to bring him here. Being only 7 years old, he still loved rides and slides. "Thanks for everything! You shouldn't have!" he concluded, tears of joy almost streaming down his face.

-"Why shouldn`t I have brought you here? I`ll do anything for my little bro!" Sonic answered with a smile. With that said, he sped off to the first attraction.

-"Hey Sonic! Wait up!" Tails shouted. He twirled his twin tails together as he rose up from the ground and started flying. He picked up some speed and quickly followed the speedy hedgehog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All afternoon, Sonic and Tails laughed, screamed and played in the amusement park. Time was running off before the party would stop. Tails was eager to see the others, especially Cream. His curiosity got the best of him though, as he was still wondering why the gang and he were having a party during a random day instead of another. He just shrugged and ignored that question while having fun with his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails entered the living room, followed by Sonic and Cream. Strangely (for him) the lights were closed, and he couldn`t hear Sonic and Cream`s footsteps behind him.

-"Sonic? I thought it was a party! Why are the lights closed? Where IS everybody?" he asked.

As if to answer his question, all the lights turned on, revealing everybody: Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Vanilla, Charmy, and Espio, all of them screaming: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAILS!" Sonic and Cream had joined them. Tails was stunned. He forgot his own birthday! How could he NOT think of that? He had no words.

-"Sonic, I..." he paused, then bursted into tears of happiness

-"Thank you so much everybody!" he shouted and proceeded to hug all his friends. Sonic was happy to see that his –along with everybody else's- plan had worked perfectly!

As time went by, the group danced happily without a care in the world. Tails had six presents to open. He got a power ring from Sonic, a mechanic's manual from Amy, a punching bag from Knuckles, a chaos emerald from Rouge and Shadow (who made him promise to keep it with him or they would take it back, which made Tails shiver a bit, though he nodded rapidly), a radio from Vector, Charmy and Espio (courtesy of the Chaotix Team) and finally, expert plane pilot lessons from Vanilla and Cream. After that; the cake, of course! It was a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, brownies peaces everywhere, and a lot of candy for the toping. It was excellent! Tails made himself promise that it would be the best day ever!


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Hello again, everyone! :D So far in the story, Tails got a happy surprise, one he would surely never forget! Today, however, won't be as happy as yesterday... I do hope that you don't think there's TOO much drama, because trust me, it was worse than that before I started modifying it... o.e Anyway, R & R, and happy reading!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today wasn't as beautiful as yesterday. The sky was grey and it was windy. Tails woke up earlier, but to his surprise, he saw the weather and decided it was best not to go out, even if he promised Cream he would take her out on a date to the ice cream parlor. _I hate storms! _He kept thinking, _why did there have to be one TODAY? _Tails refused to get out of bed. First of all, he was afraid to see a lightning bolt strike next to his house, as it happened before about two years ago. Second, what would he do? Watch the sky surrounded by a bad storm? Third, even if he wanted to call somebody for comfort, he couldn't; he was WAY too afraid that lightning would strike the phone and get him hurt or even killed. _I'm only eight years old! Those stupid storms are my worst nightmare! _Tails thought, then was interrupted by another lightning bolt, which startled him as he fell on the floor. _Ouch,_ he thought, _that hurt! I think I`m gonna go get something for that._

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. _A knock?! Who could THAT be? _He walked toward the door, but got hesitant as to open it. He had no way of checking who it was besides opening the door, and he was getting afraid.

He decided to open it. He could be ready for anything. After all, he was older. _I am brave_, he thought.

As he opened it (just as a tiny opening to see who was there), a metallic hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of his house.

-"Ah!" he said, surprised but really scared. A robot had grabbed him, but not just any robot... As he looked at the hand, he slowly eyed the others parts of the robot; its red and white painted "shoes", its long blue arms and legs, its big blue head with long sharp quills, its red glowing menacing eyes... He realized; the robot who grabbed him tightly was none other than Metal Sonic! He started struggling to break free, but no luck; he wasn`t strong enough. The worst of it was that nobody would even bother going outside since the weather was so bad. It wasn`t getting any better, either! Lightning bolts everywhere; the devastating sounds of thunder that was getting louder and louder. Tails was trembling with obvious fear. He started struggling even more as Metal pulled him away from his house and prepare his boosters to fly away (they had gotten a little wet from the rain).

-"No, leave me alone! Please!" he shouted, but he knew that the robot wouldn`t let him go. As if to confirm his thoughts, Metal Sonic stopped, turned his head and looked at him with his deadly red eyes. Tails was really cold, really afraid, and worst of all; nobody could save him.

-"Stop struggling, weakling. Maybe you want me to hurt you more, now do you?" Just as he said that, Metal reinforced his grip on Tails' wrist, which made him scream in pain.

-"Please, let me go! You're hurting me! I didn't do anything to you!" he pleaded and pleaded, but Metal Sonic had no mercy for the fox. The robot hardened his grip on Tails' arm wrist, which only caused him to cry harder. By now he was sobbing loudly, and he was terrified. The robot then approached its metallic face closer to Tails' so that Tails was forced to look at him in the eyes. Tails had tears in his eyes just thinking what this robot would do to him.

-"You better shut up, fox boy, or I will make you!" He neared his other claw next to Tails` face, which made the fox whimper.

-"W-what are you g-g-going to do to m-me...?" asked Tails trying to make is voice clear enough for the robot but failing, being much too afraid.

-"I will let the boss explain to you" answered Metal as he started running then flew off, pulling Tails in the air with him.

-"No, Sonic, help me! SONIC!" Tails screamed. This time, he heard a voice calling for him though it seemed far away. He saw Sonic near his front door shouting his name and standing next to Cream who was crying her heart out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"TAILS!" Cream shouted before bursting to tears once again. She had seen everything from the beginning (she had been hiding even despite the storm). She watched in disbelief as she saw Metal fly away towards Eggman's air base, still holding Tails` wrist tightly, which was probably hurting him. As for Sonic, he tried to focus on how to save Tails. He needed a plane to get there. Despite the fact that Tails' plane was also his plane, he didn't quite remember how to fly it. He was terribly mad at himself for letting Metal Sonic take Tails just that easily, without a fight. He didn't even see Cream cry, and then took off, leaving Cream alone. He felt mad for being too late for his brother. Now it was his duty to rescue him, as it had always been!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Tails' POV)

_Why did this have to happen? Why did Metal Sonic capture me? Why did he HURT me? I didn't do anything! What does Eggman want with me? I'm so afraid! This is my entire fault; I should have stayed in bed! But then again, what would have I done when I heard the knock on the door? I hope Sonic comes in time to rescue me! _ I tilted my head toward my wrist. _It hurts so much! I wish Sonic saw me in time to figure out where Metal was heading to with me as hostage... Then again, Cream did too. She was crying really badly. That's my fault too! I made her worry too much! At least the storm faded away before she got hurt. How did she hear my cries for help? I was far from the others, plus I was alone to fend for myself. It must be her ears. She has a good hearing. Then again, so does Sonic and I think he was there before her. I miss them already! Please save me guys, please hurry..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

(Normal POV)

Tails was now really scared. First, the storm, then Metal Sonic, then Eggman! As hard as he struggled to break free, Metal Sonic's grip was too strong. _Or am I the one who's too weak?_ Tails thought sadly. He heard a maniacal laughter, and when he looked in front of him, he was facing the evil doctor. He was too afraid to even try escaping. It was too late, anyway. Eggman slowly walked towards Tails with his evil smirk on his ugly face. Tails was shivering, if not trembling with fear.

-"Well hello Tails," said Eggman who was still grinning evilly "what brings you hear today?"

-"Don't play dumb with me!" shouted Tails, but he soon regretted it.

-"What did you say?!" said Eggman, his face changing to an angrier expression. Despite the fact that Tails was afraid, he tried showing his brave side.

-"I said don't play dumb with me!" Tails replied back in a shout. "You know why I'm here; you ordered your stupid robot to capture me!" However, seeing Eggman`s expression, he regretted even talking that way.

-"Oh, so you're saying that my robot is stupid, are you, Tails?" asked Eggman, smirking once again. Tails slowly shook his head, but he knew he was too late. He started to cry, getting an idea in his head of what Eggman would do to him.

-"Well then, Metal, show the kid who`s the boss in here!" spat Eggman menacingly. Metal Sonic brought his other claw and shoved it in Tails` arm, making Tails scream in pain. Tails was struggling, but it was a bad idea; instead the claw dug deeper in his arm, making it bleed a lot. Metal`s grip on Tails` wrist was too hard for Tails to break. Tails stopped screaming and instead started crying his heart out. He shook his head while looking at Eggman in the eyes and whispered:

-"Eggman, make him s-s-stop, p-please... I can`t b-bare the pain any longer, I`m s-so-sorry... Please..." he kept crying as he felt warm tears stick on his fur.

-"Humph, a pathetic fur ball you are, Tails. Alright, Metal Sonic, you can release him slowly." Eggman finally said. Metal Sonic dug his claw out of Tails` arm, making the fox wince and moan. The robot then released Tails' wrist. Tails had five wounds forming a claw in his arm, and they were bleeding badly.

Metal Sonic grabbed Tails by the scruff of the neck, and then lifted him so he wouldn't touch the ground and wouldn't even escape. Tails wasn't even struggling to break free. He was too focused on his hurting arm. Eggman ordered the robot to take Tails to a glass container at the far corner of the room. Metal was walking to the glass container, dragging Tails with him. Finally, the glass container was in front of them. Metal opened the glass tube and threw Tails in it, quickly closing it back so the fox wouldn't have a chance to escape. Tails unfortunately landed on his arm and led out a cry of pain. As Tails saw Metal leave the room, he looked at Eggman, who was also looking at him. Tails weakly managed to say:

-"E-Eggman... What are y-you planning t-t-to do with m-me...? Metal t-t-told me that you w-would explain your p-plan..." Eggman looked at him with a sad expression, but quickly chased it away so the fox wouldn't notice. Lucky for Eggman, Tails didn't.

-"I wanted Sonic to give me the Chaos Emeralds, and if he doesn`t, well, I was planning on blackmailing him using you. I didn't expect to hurt you THIS bad though..." Eggman explained, surprised of his own tone. "This was a little too much. Even though you ARE my biggest enemy, after Sonic that is, I couldn't afford losing you, you know why?"

-"No...No I don't..." answered Tails, astonished by what Eggman had told him.

-"Well, first of all, I know Sonic would have less interest in putting up a fight with me, so it would get boring. Second, even if Sonic had MORE interest in fighting my machines, he would probably turn mad and trash them in a few seconds, which would be boring as well. And third, as much as I hate to admit it, you are smarter than me and it makes me jealous, but I also have admiration for your knowledge in machinery..."

Tails just couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't entirely believe that Eggman had admiration for him and his talent with handling machines easily. Tails didn't know what to say. He only nodded. Then came the uncomfortable silence. It didn't matter Tails; he wanted to think anyway. He didn't focus on escaping. His arm was too sore. HE was too weak. He didn't even move. Warm tears formed in his eyes and escaped seconds after. He didn`t bother to wipe them. He just sobbed and turned his back on Eggman. Eggman grunted before turning back toward the control panel, typing on random keys out of boredom. He couldn`t wait for the hedgehog to come...


	3. Chapter 3: The Attempted Rescue

**Hey readers! So, if you HAVE read the 1rst and 2nd chapter, you have seen that Tails is not so happy right now... His 9th year did not start well! Here is the chapter that reveals how they are sent in Mario's world... You might think it's weird, but eh, I tried my best eh eh eh... Please R & R, I would love it if you like my fanfic! **

**P.-s.: Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Tails (as my fanfiction name account says so...), but what can I say? I'm a drama lover! Sorry, Tails fans! :/**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic was running as fast as he could, which wasn`t fast enough, considering what had happened. Destination: Angel Island, even if it's in mid air. He could at least stop at the beach near the Island and shout for Knuckles. He had to inform him of the situation. The echidna could be useful, anyway. As he was running, he heard Tails' cries for help, from pain; all of them were stuck in his head and couldn`t seem to leave him alone. They hunted him. The situation left him stunned. His little brother never got afraid like this... It had felt really bad, hearing him scream like this and not being able to do anything. It had felt like it was HIS entire fault. Nobody deserved that fate, especially not the fox. _How could I have left him to fend for himself against the meanest machine on Mobius, _Sonic thought. _Now that Eggman has him hostage, who knows what he's doing to Tails right now? _

He was getting closer to the Island now. Knuckles wouldn`t be far away. Maybe if...

-"OUF!" Sonic and Knuckles both shouted.

Sonic had run face to face with Knuckles. When both of them found themselves on the ground, the only one who had a big mark on the head was Knuckles.

-"Ouch, watch it Sonic!" Knuckles said, mumbling something else after that, but Sonic didn't pay attention.

-"Sorry man, wasn't looking where I was going, I guess..." replied Sonic as he looked down. _I'm not worthy to be a hero, _Sonic thought._ First I let Metal Sonic hurt my little brother and bring him to Eggman, and then I bump into my other friend and hurt him. What kind of hero am I?_

-"Wow, easy Sonic. Did I say something wrong?" asked Knuckles, trying to comfort his friend.

-"No, it's that..." Sonic took his breath before explaining:

-"Eggman told Metal Sonic to kidnap Tails, and it's just what he did. Who knows what Tails is going through right know. And to say that I wasn't fast enough..." Sonic sniffed sadly.

-"Hey, Tails is tough even though he cried. He must be alright. You know Eggman. He's jealous of Tails' knowledge; he`ll never hurt Tails too much. Tails might just be in a cell, only thinking about what happened and how to escape." Knuckles hoped it would make Sonic react. It appeared to work.

-"Hey, thanks Knux! I'm sure Tails would NEVER give up! And I WON'T give up either! Let's get ready to go!" Sonic said, cheerfully. Knuckles nodded as both of them took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic and Knuckles found themselves on the rooftop of Eggman's deadly flying fortress. Knuckles used the Master Emerald –along with the Chaos Emeralds they had- to teleport Sonic and he to the base. Sonic knew the base too well. But this time, even his sense of orientation wouldn't help him. He desperately wanted to locate Tails, bust him out of his cell and escape. FAST. As he was running to found the closest way of entering the base, Knuckles ran the opposite way to look as well. After what seemed like minutes and minutes when it was only a matter of seconds, Sonic shouted: "Over here, I found one!" Knuckles dashed toward where Sonic was standing. Using his powerful fists, he punched the trapdoor, leaving a huge hole. Together, both boys jumped through the hole and found themselves inside one of the main hallways leading to the command room where Eggman was certain to be. Now, the real action could begin!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails was sitting in the glass tube, still thinking about how to escape. Without warning, the alarm went off, startling Eggman and Tails as well. _It must be Sonic, _Tails thought_, and I`m ready to bet that he brought Knuckles with him! _

-"ARGH! That blasted hedgehog is trying to foil my plans AGAIN!" Eggman shouted at the top of his lungs. He looked really mad at Sonic, and quite frankly, Tails understood. He himself was confused whether or not to be happy or mad at the hedgehog. After all, he DID see him when he got kidnapped, but didn't try to save him... _I shouldn't be mad at him,_ Tails thought_, there was no chance that he could save me; he couldn't fly after Metal Sonic..._

Suddenly, the glass container got lifted in the air, looking like a pod. Metal-like doors surrounded it, making it impossible for Tails to see, and impossible for the others to see Tails. Tails pounded on the glass, but his right arm was still weak and sore from the five gashes Metal Sonic had left him. He sat on the corner of the glass container, warm tears leaking down his face and sticking in his soft fur. He brought his knees closer and hugged them while resting his head. He used one of his tails to wipe away the tears that were falling, and he used the other for comfort.

Meanwhile, Eggman was grinning proudly. He knew that Sonic wouldn`t see Tails in the air, and he knew that Knuckles was gullible enough to fall for a trick. And he knew exactly what trick he would play...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic was quite frankly getting impatient. He had come to a stop when he saw Knuckles further away behind him, getting slower.

-"C`mon, Knux! Can`t you be faster? We HAVE to save Tails!" said Sonic, impatiently. He was pacing in front of Knuckles while the echidna was just sitting on the ground, relaxing.

-"Sonic, just relax a bit, will you? Like I said before, Tails is only being held, not being tortured. Speaking of which, why don`t one of us check the cell hallway? He could be there." Knuckles said. Sonic halted to a stop right in front of Knuckles and said:

-"I still bet that he`s being held in the command room, so that`s where I`ll go. You go to where all the cells are, and report back to me, ok?" Knuckles nodded, got up, and ran toward the nearest cells. Sonic turned back toward the command room, and ran toward it. He knew that deep down inside of him Tails was going to be alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles found himself inside a huge room, prison cells everywhere around him. It seemed that he was wrong; Tails was nowhere in sight. As he turned back the way he came from, he was met with a metal punch in the face. He grunted as he looked in front of him. Robot henchmen started surrounding him as they came from empty opened cells.

-"Just great..." Knuckles mumbled as he picked up speed and started to trash some robots. Unbeknownst to him, a robot was hidden in the far corner of the room, charging up a huge laser. The robot then fired the laser at Knuckles. It was coming at high speed straight toward Knuckles, and when the echidna turned to see it coming, he was too late, as it hit him dead on. However, he couldn`t scream because the force of the laser knocked him unconscious instantly. The robots proceeded to pick him up and bring him in another room, where waited Metal Sonic...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Knuckles, come in, Knuckles!" said Sonic repeatedly in his communicator, but without a doubt, the echidna had put himself in trouble only by not answering. Sonic grunted before closing his communicator.

-"That stupid echidna got himself in trouble again... Oh well, he`ll have to wait; saving Tails is my main priority right now." whispered Sonic to himself. He dashed toward the command room`s door and busted it open. He stood at the entrance of the room as the doctor turned around in his chair, now facing Sonic.

-"Didn`t you even learn to knock on the door?!" asked Eggman, madly sarcastically. Sonic shrugged and answered:

-"In your case Eggman, you can always repair the freaking door. What a genius you are." He hid his smirk to replace it to an angrier expression. "Now, tell me where Tails is!" he shouted. Eggman chuckled and pushed a button on his control panel.

-"Look up, hedgehog." he told Sonic.

As Sonic looked above him, he froze. Tails was in a glass container, huddled and crying. Suddenly, the fox saw Sonic in the room, and started pounding on the glass.

-"Sonic, Sonic, help me!" he kept shouting to his hero. Sonic got angry simply seeing Tails like this. He then saw the marks on Tails` arm, and he instantly got really mad.

-"Eggman, how dare you hurt him!" he shouted to his arch-nemesis. Eggman grinned, and said:

-"Why, I didn`t do anything, Sonic! However, my machine did..." he started chuckling and then he started laughing evilly. Sonic grunted, thinking to himself. _Don`t worry Tails, _he thought_, I`ll get you out of there safely._ Eggman quickly interrupted his thoughts.

-"Oh Sonic, I have another surprise for you!" said Eggman, grinning proudly. A hatch opened on the floor, and Metal Sonic walked out, dragging and unconscious Knuckles in chains.

-"Knuckles!" shouted Sonic to his friend. He started grumbling madly as he felt his fur turning a dark purple. Suddenly, he screamed, and dark light covered the entire room. Tails and Eggman both shielded their eyes, and when the light stopped, they both froze. Sonic had dark skin and no eyes, only white eye sockets. Dark purple aura surrounded his entire body, and he was really mad. He had transformed into Dark Super Sonic!

Metal Sonic got into a fighting stance, leaving Knuckles on the ground. Eggman got out of his chair and hopped in his hovercraft, shaking with fear. He knew that Dark Super Sonic would show no mercy to him. He quickly flied behind the glass container holding Tails. Speaking of the fox, Tails was cowering with fear. He had always been afraid of Dark Super Sonic. In that form, Sonic had even hit him, hurting him badly.

Dark Super Sonic walked menacingly toward Metal Sonic, who was now backing away from the evil hedgehog. However, Sonic stopped when he heard Tails` voice shouting.

-"Sonic, don`t do this, please! You have to regain control of yourself! Please turn back to normal, you`re scaring me!" Sonic flew higher and higher until he was right in front of the shivering fox. Tails shrieked when Sonic punched the glass container, leaving a hole in it. He grabbed the fox by the throat and brought him closer to his face.

-"You little fox... never tell me what to do!" Tails was gasping and struggling and crying his heart out. He was trying to tell Sonic to let him go, but he couldn`t formulate words. Sonic was choking him very hard, and his grip was getting tighter.

-"Sonic, you`re hurting Tails! Let him go!" said Eggman. Sonic turned to face him, and shouted:

-"Shut up, you`re next to go anyway!" He proceeded in choking Tails harder. When Tails thought he was going to die in his own brother`s hands, Sonic got hit on the head by a laser. He turned his back on Tails letting him go, and he flew toward the source of the laser; Metal Sonic. Tails coughed and coughed and then started crying. He looked at Eggman with terrified eyes, and Eggman looked back with worried eyes. Even though he hated the young fox, he felt sorry for him, and he sure as hell wouldn`t let Sonic hurt him like this. Tails` neck had a big bruise. Tails clutched his neck carefully and cried out. It was sore, and he could barely turn his head. Eggman busted the glass container and made Tails hop in his hovercraft. Tails hopped in gladly even though he was with Eggman. Eggman flew lower and lower until he barely touched the ground. Tails hopped off and grabbed Knuckles, who was starting to gain consciousness again. Tails flew back in the hover craft and broke the chains. He then hid behind Knuckles, trembling in fear. At first Knuckles didn`t understand, but then he saw Metal Sonic fighting Dark Super Sonic, and he quickly understood. He then turned back at Tails and saw the gashes on his arm and the mark at his neck. He knew who did this, and he softly hugged the fox. Tails, however surprised at Knuckles` gesture, hugged him back and sobbed quietly.

Without warning, Sonic finished Metal Sonic by punching him in the chest. Metal Sonic exploded, but the explosion was nothing nobody ever seen. Even Eggman stared in awe, before realising they were all in trouble and therefore, they should escape quickly. The white light engulfed Sonic who screamed and disappeared. It was growing in size very rapidly, and Eggman knew they couldn`t make it. He could only scream: "Brace yourselves, boys, we`re in for it!" before completely being engulfed in the light as well.


	4. Chapter 4: The Other World

**Hey! As you can see, the heroes will now be in Mario's world, the Mushroom Kingdom! Let us hope that Eggman doesn't have another trick up his sleeve!**

**Note: By the way, Cheese the Chao will not be in this story. His only appearence was in chapter one when Cream knocked at Tails' door. Sorry about that. :/**

**P.-s.: For those who not only are fans of Sonic but fans of Mario as well, try figuring out where Sonic's friends are! (In what Mario Bros. world. Base yourselves on the game "Super Mario Bros." on the Wii and other consoles) :D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic woke up from a big headache, now his normal self again. He looked around him, seeing that he was in an unknown place. He was in a huge pink castle, surrounded by Tails, Knuckles and Eggman, who were still unconscious on the ground next to him, and in front of him was standing a Princess with a long pink dress and long blond hair. Her eyes were sparkling blue and she had beautiful reddish cheeks. She wore long white gloves, and on top of her hair was a golden crown with a blue pearl on it, just as blue as her eyes. Next to her were standing two guys, probably brothers. One was a tall guy with a blue and green plumber outfit, a green cap with a white circle, containing a green L shape. He wore brown boots and white gloves. His eyes were also blue but his hair was brown and he had a black mustache, which Sonic thought was a little odd. He was shorter than the princess, but he was tall enough and he was skinny. The other guy looked just like him, except that instead of green, red represented him, and instead of an L shape on his cap, it was an M shape. He also had a mustache, but his was brown just like his hair which was normal. Instead of being skinny, he was roundish. It made Sonic chuckle, but he quickly stopped and kept looking around.

Just when he looked back toward the Princess and the brothers, Tails, Knuckles and Eggman all started to wake up. Tails woke up last, being really tired from all that crying.

-"Where...are we...?" asked Tails, trying to get up but failing. He was still weak from his sore arm, and he had trouble talking in the first place because of the mark on his neck. Knuckles, who was the closest to him, picked him up and helped him get up. Tails stumbled but managed to stay up. He kept his distance from Sonic, still being slightly afraid of him even though the hedgehog was back to normal.

- "I will explain to you all where you are, but in exchange you will have to answer my question... Do we have a deal?" said the Princess to the four boys in front of her. Sonic looked at her and nodded.

- "Sure. We just want to know where we are. Is it a new country of Mobius?" Sonic asked.

-"Mobius? I never heard of this place, dear one." answered the Princess.

-"You mean we...aren't on our planet...?" Tails said, looking _really_ worried.

-"...No, I guess not, my furry friend, I'm sorry..." she answered, feeling sorry for the fox, who seemed pretty young. Just then, she took a deep breath and started explaining.

-"You are in the Mushroom Kingdom; probably very far from this "Mobius" planet you just told me about. You are currently in my castle. My name is Princess Peach, but just call me Peach for now." She pointed the tiny red guy. "His name is Mario..." She then pointed the skinny green guy. "...And he is his brother, Luigi. They both are the heroes of this kingdom. They save me from the evil King Bowser, who is taller than all of us, just like the egg-shape man over there." she finally said, pointing Eggman, who was slowly getting up.

-"King Bowser is a tyrant to us, and he wants to marry me, so that's why he kidnaps me all the time." Just hearing the word "kidnap" made Tails shiver. He instantly looked at Eggman who was already looking at him with an evil smirk on his face, but nobody seemed to notice except Tails. He quickly turned back to face Princess Peach and kept listening to her story.

-"For now, we haven't heard of him since a month ago, where I was locked up in his castle and saved from Mario and Luigi. We know he's planning something big, and we wonder if you people aren't part of his plan." Quickly, Sonic looked at her and shook his head.

-"No, Princess, we aren't. We don't know who King Bowser is, for we didn't know your existence until now. You have my word that we are not evil. The egg-shaped man over there is..." but just as Sonic pointed at him, Eggman was in his hovercraft, with Tails shaking next to him.

-"Eggman, How dare you! Leave my brother alone, now!" shouted Sonic, again angry. Knuckles had to hold him in order to keep him from turning back into Dark Super Sonic. Eggman kept laughing proudly, one hand on Tails` head while petting him, and the other hand on his control panel, getting ready to flee. Tails was crying in fear once again, and he only stared at Sonic, wide-eyed.

-"Peh, you think I`ll let the little fox away when I most need him, do you! I have another surprise for YOU, hedgehog! I have known this place for ages! I have started studying it and I have sometimes met with "King Bowser" in another small dimension! We have a plan, and it has started when you blasted Metal in the chest! HE`S the reason why we`re all here now! Your other friends are scattered everywhere in the Kingdom, and I am bringing Tails in the farthest place of the castle! Now I know this place by heart! Try finding all your friends now, Sonic!" Eggman spat at Sonic. He laughed maniacally and flew away with Tails. He put his hand in front of the fox`s mouth covering it so Tails wouldn`t talk or scream, and he held Tails closer to him so he could barely move. However, Tails could cry, and he cried his heart out, terrified at the simple thought of being lost in this world with Eggman, who apparently knew all of its secrets.

Eggman busted a hole in the ceiling and escaped. Suddenly, Sonic, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi and the Princess all heard a rumbling sound as the castle shook. The Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants knew the cause of that. Without warning, a giant reptile hand punched a big hole in the wall and grabbed the Princess, who screamed and struggled. Mario proceeded to jump and stop the reptile from bringing the Princess with him, but Luigi caught him and told him to keep calm. The four boys ran outside and they were met with an awful sight. A huge hovercraft, nearly four times bigger than both Eggman`s and Bowser`s hovercrafts combined, was in the air in front of the heroes. On a pole in the middle of it were tied the Princess and Tails, who struggled and fought against the ropes. There was a tape covering their mouth so they couldn`t scream. Peach was afraid but not nearly as Tails was. Both captives looked at their heroes and then the giant hovercraft flew away, carrying them. A whole army suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the four heroes. They fought against Bowser`s army, but the henchmen were quick and got a fast advantage on the two Mobians, who had never fought against them. Sonic and Knuckles were quickly knocked out, and Luigi followed close behind. Soon only Mario was left standing, but he knew he would never have any chance at beating all the henchmen by himself. He let himself get knocked out as well. Before completely being unconscious, he felt the henchmen pull him, grab him and carry him somewhere, but before he could guess where, he blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A certain rabbit was unconscious on the grass next to her mother. Suddenly she woke up, as if she received a shock. She sat up bolt, sweating and breathing heavily. Then, she tilted her head to her right, and she saw her unconscious mother. She shook her motionless body, but the older woman wouldn`t wake up. She started to get worried, but she knew her mother would be alright. Instead of sitting there all day long, she decided to get up and explore a little bit. She saw that she was in an endless flower field, which made her smile despite the fact that this place was unknown to her.

Oddly, there were more mushrooms than flowers near her. She just shrugged and started picking up flowers.

She looked around and saw that there were also green pipes; yellow blocks with faces on them, dancing flowers on the grass, and the clouds were smiling. She thought it odd, because she had never seen anything like that on Mobius.

Suddenly, one of the mushrooms moved toward her. She jumped, surprised, as she proceeded in picking up the mushroom. It grew a little bigger and an angry face appeared on it. Without warning, all the mushrooms near her did the same thing. Soon, an army of them were surrounding the little rabbit!

-"Mother!" she shouted, suddenly afraid that they got a hold of her mother. She ran toward her mother and when she saw her, she let out a breath of relief. Her mother was beginning to wake up as well, and when she saw her daughter, she almost cried. She proceeded into hugging her. Unbeknownst to them, the mushrooms, which appeared to be called "Goombas", advanced toward both females. The young rabbit screamed of terror, but before the Goombas could get near both rabbits, the Goombas were all getting knocked out! The remaining ones all scattered in the Mushroom Kingdom, revealing a guy with a green plumber outfit, green cap, brown boots and white gloves.

-"Are you two damsels alright?" the guy asked, with a slight Spanish accent. The younger rabbit giggled and nodded. The older rabbit smiled at the guy.

-"My name is Luigi." said the guy, suddenly remembering to use his good manners.

-"It is a pleasure to meet, you, Luigi. My name is Vanilla, and she is my young daughter, Cream." said the older rabbit. She then started explaining how she got in the world in the first place.

-"It was stormy outside, and Cream here had a date with her boyfriend named Tails, who is a cute little fox two years older than her. He was supposed to bring her to the ice cream parlor but since the weather was so bad, she decided to go to his house and stay there to spend some time with him. When she got there she saw Metal Sonic –a deadly robot created by the evil Dr. Eggman- land in front of Tails` house. Tails opened the door and got grabbed by the robot. Metal Sonic then flew off toward Dr. Eggman`s base carrying Tails with him! Cream saw this and directly ran toward her friend`s house. They both ran back home and I was about to meet them when suddenly a blinding white light engulfed all three of us, and the next thing I know, I wake up here, surrounded by mushrooms, and we get rescued by you."

-"I know this "Tails" fellow. He appeared just outside the Princess` castle, along with a blue hedgehog, Sonic, a red echidna, Knuckles, and a weird looking egg-shaped man called Dr. Eggman... Oh, he`s the one who captured the fox in the castle! He brought him hostage along with the Princess, who got captured by King Bowser, the villain in this Kingdom. They flew away with your friend and the Princess, and they sent their army. We all got knocked out. My brother Mario was the last one standing. I sure hope he`s ok where he is... Anyway, I`m glad I found you two. I`ll help you get through the Kingdom, find the rest of your friends, and rescue the little fox." said Luigi. Cream jumped excitedly and clutched Luigi`s arm while pulling him.

-"Well what are you waiting for! Let`s go!" she said impatiently. He chuckled as he let himself getting pulled by the adorable young rabbit. Vanilla giggled as she followed the two in front of her. She had a feeling that this journey would be amazing and would end well.


	5. Chapter 5: The Journey Has Begun

**Hello again, dear readers! As you have seen, Eggman had another trick up his sleeve, and this time, it was pretty bad! Bowser and Eggman might have met and might have become stronger _together, _but our heroes are also teaming up to stop them! Unfortunately, they got scattered all over the Mushroom Kingdom! For now, our team is composed of Vanilla, Cream and Luigi! Will the heroes find some of their friends? Find out in this chapter! By the way, please R & R! :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanilla was holding Cream's hand as they were walking toward the flower field's exit, Luigi guiding them. Cream had shortly stopped to pick up some flowers for Tails, and she had given some to her mother, and one to Luigi. Luigi had found her action cute, so he kept it with him, also not wanting to hurt the little rabbit's feelings.

-"Next stop, girls, will be the Sandy Dunes!" said Luigi, proud of not being afraid for once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, a familiar bat was walking in the Sandy Dunes. She had no energy to fly since the heat was so bad, and she had walked for hours. There was no sign of any other living thing. She had no idea how she got there. She remember laying in bed and Shadow watching outside, and suddenly he told her to get ready, and a white light engulfed both of them, and the next thing she knew, she woke up in the desert.

-"Shadow..." she tried shouting, but she failed, her voice weak from the lack of water. She couldn`t even cry since she had enough trouble trying to open her eyes correctly.¸

Suddenly, she bumped into something. She fell on the ground but she quickly got up, her curiosity getting the best of her. What she bumped into was an eerie looking yellow block with a strange face on it. Not knowing what to do with it, she walked under it and she jumped, hitting it with her fist. The block instantly turned brown, and from the top of it popped a blue flower with eyes. Rouge instantly picked it up, and she felt a _cold_ sensation in her hand. She decided to shove it in her pocket. _This isn`t an ordinary flower,_ Rouge thought. _It won`t be damaged in my pocket, and I think it has ice powers or something like that, so I might need it later._

-"Rouge!" Rouge suddenly heard from a distance. Without warning, a little rabbit tackled her as they both fell on the sand.

-"Rouge, are you ok?" asked Cream, apparently the rabbit who tackled her.

-"Yes, I`m fine sweetie." answered Rouge while chuckling. She slowly got up and helped Cream up. Cream snuggled to the bat while Rouge talked to Vanilla.

-"I have no idea how I got here. First I was home with Shadow, and second I woke up here. I`ve been alone for hours trying to find at least a path or an exit, but no doubt I got lost the first five minutes."

-"I know the way, I was guiding Vanilla and Cream here, care to join?" asked Luigi. Rouge nodded, and together the group advanced in the desert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, far away from the group, Peach was walking inside the halls of the castle, followed by a troubled young fox. Bowser had let her walk in the castle (escorted by henchmen, of course) but at first Eggman had refused to let Tails go with her. He finally agreed to when the Princess had pleaded to him (he found that she looked beautiful and so he would bow to her desire, simple as it was).

-"Listen, um... I`m very sorry for what happened to you these last days, Tails, but I insist you enjoy this walk. We might not have a lot of chances to walk in here, since Eggman first refused to let you, and Bowser might not always be nice like this." Peach explained to the fox, who simply nodded.

-"But Tails... I swear to you that you will be safe as long as you are with me, ok? You have to trust me. I won`t let Bowser get to you. You`re already hurt... I`ll ask Eggman to heal you." Hearing those words, the fox began to protest.

-"No way! I won`t let Eggman near me! Please... you vowed to protect me from Bowser, but the bigger treat to me is Eggman... Don`t let him get me please..." said Tails on the verge of tears.

-"Aw, there there, don`t cry." said Peach. She pulled Tails into an embrace, and the fox hugged the Princess back.

-"I won`t let both of them near you, ok?" assured Peach, and Tails only nodded. She smiled, feeling as if she was a mother protecting her child. She now felt entirely responsible for Tails' safety, and she wouldn`t put him in any danger.

-"Ok, you two, it`s time to get back to King Bowser." said one of the henchmen. Tails whimpered, and Peach nodded, holding his hand as she dragged him slowly with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cream was telling stories to Rouge while Vanilla was talking with Luigi about the peace of her world.

-"Mobius is quite frankly calm. However, it _could _be calmer if Eggman wouldn`t be around causing havoc in the city all the time... Poor Sonic and Tails always have to save the endangered people and help rebuild the city after whatever damages Eggman`s robots cause."

-"I don`t get it, though. Tails looks so young, I don`t understand why he has to go through all of this. The poor guy got hurt badly by this ''Eggman'' guy, and he barely got here, that he got kidnapped again! He has to be brave in order to put up with all of this." Luigi said in amazement.

-"Yes...After all, Tails is only eight years old. He got it two days ago, before getting kidnapped... Sonic found him when Tails was only two. His parents were dead and nobody ever gave him shelter. He was getting bullied and he was abandoned. Sonic was the only one who ever managed to take care of Tails, and now Tails is famous for his heroic deeds, just like Sonic is. Sonic is like an older brother to him. He raised Tails when he himself was only nine years old, and it never stopped him. Tails is strong, even though he is a little weak at fighting. He is very intelligent; he has an IQ of 400, and he builds his own machines. He even designs his own planes, and he is an expert at flying them. Eggman, having a lower IQ than Tails (his is 300) is jealous of Tails and therefore, he always tries to capture him and force him to build machines that could get rid of Sonic once and for all. Sometimes he does succeed at capturing Tails, but Eggman only uses him as bait for Sonic since Sonic is very fast. This time, however... His plan succeeded, and Sonic wasn`t fast enough to save him. Now, Tails is far away from us, in an unknown world, and Sonic is probably stranded somewhere far too. This tragedy hit all of us... I sure hope the little fellow is doing ok." Vanilla finished, sighing sadly.

-"Hey, listen... I have seen what happened to Tails. Yes, he got kidnapped, but he`s with the Princess of this Kingdom, and as long as he`s with her, he`s safe. Or at least, she`ll try to reassure him that everything is going to be ok. And you guys have me, right? I can guide you to Bowser`s castle, and together, we`ll beat Bowser and Eggman (not before finding your friends) and we`ll rescue Princess Peach and Tails. You can count on our help!" said Luigi, cheerfully. Vanilla couldn`t help but smile at his speech, which gave her the strength to fight back.

-"Alright, then... By the way Luigi, you see nice and funny... do you think you could take care of my daughter for me? I wish to go back to the castle and rest. An old lady like me needs to stay calm. However, I can`t bring Cream with me. My daughter has more energy and strength than you think, and she wants to save Tails badly. Don`t get me wrong; I love the little fox's company. It`s just that I need my rest. I would like you to watch my daughter for me, and try to cheer her up at the same time. If you don`t mind, of course." explained Vanilla. Luigi bowed and said:

-"Of course, Miss Vanilla; I would be glad to take care of Cream. I will make sure she does not get into any trouble, and I will keep her safe. You have my word."

-"Oh, thank you Luigi. You are certainly a gentleman." said Vanilla, smiling gently. Luigi blushed but nodded before bringing Cream with him.

-"Cream, dear, listen to me; I will be resting at Princess Peach's castle. I want you to keep going with Mister Luigi and Miss Rouge. You will be fine under Luigi`s guard. He will keep you safe, ok?" explained Vanilla.

-"But mother, I don`t want to save Tails without you! I want you to be with me!" complained Cream, on the verge of tears. Vanilla knelt to her and gently brush the back of her hand against Cream's cheek.

-"Cream, this is _your _adventure, not mine. I am much too old to walk such a long distance. I want you to save Tails with your friend`s help. Do you know why? Because I want you to come back at me with Tails, and to tell me everything about your adventure, every little detail. Because hearing such a heroic deed coming from a daughter makes her mother very proud." explained Vanilla. By now, Cream was crying, but her tears were tears of joy. She nodded and proceeded to hug her mother. Vanilla hugged her back, and whispered:

-"I will see you back at the castle, with Tails."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peach was standing inside a metal cage, hanged above a pool of lava. Next to her sat Tails, huddled and shaking from fear. _Lava..._Tails thought over and over. He was looking at the boiling liquid, his terrified blue eyes wide open. Peach was thinking whether or not to join the small fox, and she finally decided to sit next to him. As she sat next to him, she brushed his arm, making him jump in surprise. However, when he jumped, he bumped his arm on the metal bars, and let out a cry of pain. The Princess quickly reacted.

-"Oh my! Are you alright? Did I hurt your arm?" she asked Tails. Tails shook his head but pointed his arm, as if explaining that he already had those wounds and that she didn`t cause them, but they hurt. She quickly understood what he meant.

-"Hold on, I think I have something for your wounds." she said, and instantly he calmed down. His now pounding heart was beating in a regular pace once again. He watched as the Princess got a little suitcase, and when she opened it, there were full of medical stuff inside. She got a roll of bandage and she pointed his arm with her chin, as if to tell him to show his arm to her. He understood her message and slowly lifted his arm so she could see the wounds carefully and treat them properly. She winced at the simple thought that they probably _did_ hurt a lot. She rolled the roll of bandage around his wounds to hide them. He winced and struggled a little but once he decided that it needed to be done, he stayed still. When it was all over, she hid back her medical stuff and she sat carefully next to him. She smiled at him, and for the first time in what seemed like days, he smiled back. _Poor kid, _Peach thought, _he had to go through all this at such a young age. I wonder how he can put up with all of this. He must be very brave._

-"Thank you, Princess..." said Tails weakly. It startled the Princess, but she understood what he said, so she proceeded in saying:

-"You`re welcome, Tails."


	6. Chapter 6: Frosty The Plumber

**Hey peeps! So, for now I will try posting a chapter a day since I have school and not a lot of time to do my home work :/ Our heroes have advanced again, and as for our prisonners, Peach and Tails are in no danger for now. Will each condition change? Will the villains strike back? Will the heroes find another one of their friends? Find out in this chapter!**

**I know I'm annoying with this, but please R & R, I really want your opinion on my first fanfiction, you see my dream is to be a famous author and for now, this site is one of my only hopes to see if I amm good enough to achieve it. :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cream was walking between Rouge and Luigi. Rouge, being aware of everything around her, noticed that the ground had changed from sand to snow in a matter of seconds. She also noticed that Cream started shivering. She held on to Cream's hand tighter, and in an instant, the little rabbit felt a little warmer. Luckily, Luigi had also thought of bringing some pairs of gloves and a couple of scarves along with him. Rouge stopped and walked to Luigi. She then elbowed him on the arm and she pointed Cream with her chin. Luigi, seeing as the little rabbit was almost freezing cold, instantly gave her a scarf and a pair of gloves. Cream put her gloves and her scarf on in barely two seconds. Luigi then gave a pair of gloves and a scarf to Rouge as well, but the bat, judging she wasn't cold enough for that, declined his offer. Luigi just shrugged.

-"Ok girls, this here is the Frosty Mountain Zone. It`s the coldest zone in the Mushroom Kingdom, as you probably already noticed, and it`s also the third one." Luigi explained. Luigi nodded, but Cream was in "question mode".

-"How many zones does the Mushroom Kingdom have? In which zone could Tails be?" she asked.

-"Well, there are eight zones plus a very special zone, but the ninth one is very rare. I have only visited it two times, and I`m not perfectly sure we`ll see it. As for Tails, he`s surely in the eight zone with the Princess, in Bowser`s castle." answered Luigi as-a-matter-of-factly. Cream finally decided to shut her mouth, afraid of annoying Rouge or Luigi. Her mother had thought her not to talk too much, after all. Plus, she thought about Tails. Boy, was she eager to find him and hug his furry belly tightly!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group had walked for hours before Luigi decided it was time for a break. Cream was so tired, that she didn`t find the energy to argue with the plumber. As for Rouge, she stood still. Yes, she _was_ tired, but she didn`t want to sit on the cold snow. She felt like flying, but she would have to wait for her wings to unfreeze a little.

Suddenly, Rouge heard a sound from the distant. It sounded like someone sliding. She looked further, but she couldn`t see anything. Then, without warning, a shape bumped straight into her. She fell on the snow, angry.

-"What the hell was _that_!" she shouted. _Whatever it was, _she thought_, it`s going to pay for making me fall in the snow!_

She caught a glimpse of Cream falling in the snow, face first. She ran to her and helped the little rabbit up. Cream`s fur was so cold, the rabbit was practically an ice block! Out of nowhere, she saw turtles rising out of the snow, showing their faces. They were small yellow turtles with green shelves, and at first look they seemed inoffensive, but when they made you fall you just wanted to push them so badly.

-"Koopa Troopas!" shouted Luigi. Rouge instantly understood that these turtles were _fast_, and that they certainly meant trouble! She then remembered the blue flower. _Of course, _she thought_, that flower has powers; we could use it against the "Koopa Troopas"! _She instantly reached in her pocket for the flower, but she couldn`t find it. _Oh no! Did I lose it? _She then turned and found it half buried in the snow. _It probably fell from my pocket when I fell in the snow..._ For now, no enemy had seen it, but it would only be a matter of seconds before a turtle would find it, so she cautiously walked toward it, and she carefully picked it up.

-"Luigi, catch!" she shouted as she threw the flower toward Luigi. The plumber quickly reacted and jumped high enough to grab it. The second he touched it, his plumber outfit changed blue, just like the flower!

-"Thanks, Rouge!" he shouted back to her. She nodded, grinned and instantly started kicking any turtle that got the nerve to go near her.

Meanwhile, Luigi was freezing all the Koopa Troopas, and with the help of Cream, they both managed to shatter the ice cubes holding the turtles inside.

After nearly five minutes, the group had finally beaten all the Koopa Troopas. Cream, who wasn`t used at fighting, got easily tired. However, she had fought pretty well for a six year old girl. Luigi was proud of her good work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails was resting on the cage`s metal floor, eyes closed. He was peacefully sleeping. Peach was watching over him while gently stroking his bangs on his forehead. Truth to be told, she felt sorry for the little fox. At such a young age he had to be locked up, and it probably happened when he was younger.

Eggman, who was sitting in his hovercraft tinkering with it to make it faster, flew toward the cage. The engine`s sound woke up Tails, who watched carefully as the mad doctor advanced closer. Tails didn`t even move; he just looked at Eggman. Eggman suddenly opened the cage`s door without hesitating. _What could he be doing,_ Peach wondered, _he certainly doesn`t want to make peace with us..._

Tails, who, by now, had understood that Eggman wasn`t there for any trouble, ignored his pounding heart and relaxed a bit.

-"Come, Tails; I need to talk to you in privacy." said Eggman as he reached his hand toward the fox. Tails hesitated, but slowly got up and held Eggman`s hand. Eggman grinned as he clutched the fox's hand _hard_. Tails tried to struggle, but the doctor had a strong firm on his hand, and easily managed to pull the fox in his hovercraft. Tails yelped, obviously panicked. The Princess quickly reached her hand toward Tails', but before he could get a chance to grab it, the doctor had manoeuvred the hovercraft, and in an instant, the duo flew away, with Tails shaking. _Please, oh, please, _Peach thought, _let him be ok..._

Eggman entered a medium-sized room, lit by only one very bright light, revealing an operation table. Tails gulped and tried to get off the hovercraft, but before he could move, a robot walked out of the darkness and grabbed him by the waist, lifting the fox up. Tails didn`t try to struggle, but he was starting to be afraid.

-"Calm down, fox; I`m not gonna hurt you like you thought I would." explained Eggman. Tails tilted his head to the left a little, like a little curious pup **(cute, uh? I couldn`t help but to write that :3)**.

-" Uh? But...the way you grabbed my hand, and pulled me in your hovercraft, and... _~sob~ _it scared me." said Tails, confused and scared. Eggman shook his head and pointed to Tails' arm.

-"I`m going to try and heal your wounds. They probably hurt anyway." replied Eggman. Tails let out a sigh of relief, but he wasn't really eager to be treated by his worst enemy, who appeared to be a doctor, even though he was an evil one.

-"Will it hurt?" asked Tails while being sure the doctor wouldn't try any bad trick on him.

-"I`m gonna try not to hurt you. It could become sensible the next few hours or days though. _~sigh~ _I won't try any tricks, I swear." calmly answered the doctor. Tails nodded grimly and laid on the operation table. The minute he was lying on the operation table, his wrist, ankles and even his tails got attached to the table. Tails immediately struggled.

-"Hey! What`s the big idea!" he shouted stiffly. The doctor grinned, and instantly the fox calmed down.

-"I didn`t tell you _how _I`m gonna heal you, however. I`m going to do it _my own way_. You perfectly know what _my own way _is, am I right, Tails?" said Eggman cockily. Tails gulped and nodded. This was going to take long...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic and Mario were walking in the snow. Sonic, annoyed that he couldn`t run because of the snow's bad friction, was jogging in place, while the plumber was taking his time.

-"C'mon, Mario, hurry up! We gotta save my little brother! We certainly won`t do that if you`re _that _slow!" complained the hedgehog every ten seconds.

-"Calm down, Sonic... We're almost where I wanted to go." answered Mario, slightly annoyed at Sonic`s behavior. However, he had to admit that the hedgehog certainly _was _the fastest person or creature he had ever met.

-"So... where is this place?" asked Sonic, dominated by his curiosity. Again Mario sighed, but answered the question anyway.

-"It`s one of Bowser`s castles. Usually there is a mini-boss to battle, like one of Bowser's kids, but lately they`ve been calm. In fact, we haven`t heard of any of them."

-"Wait; Bowser has kids?" asked Sonic while sticking his tongue out, meaning he was disgusted.

-"Yeah, about that... don`t ask." answered Mario. Sonic suppressed a laugh, followed by Mario, who managed to crack despite being serious a second ago. They both found themselves on the ground laughing so hard that their stomach hurt. Suddenly, they heard a voice shout Sonic`s name. A second later, Sonic was on the snow, tackled by a little rabbit.

-"Sonic, I missed you so bad!" shouted Cream, close to tears. Sonic hugged her back tightly, reassuring her that he was there, in front of her, safe and sound.

-"Good to see you, True Blue." remarked Rouge, as she offered her hand to help him up. He declined the offer as he got up, holding Cream in his arms, who was still hugging him. As for Mario, he gave a gentle slap on Luigi`s shoulder, saluting his brother.

The group now grew on in size. Two of the toughest and fastest heroes had just joined. Now was only a matter of a day or two before they could find their other friends, beat the villains, and rescue their two friends. And they were determined to win, no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eggman was finally done with healing Tails. Now was only a matter of time before the fox's arm would be as good as new. Tails was asleep, for now not feeling any pain. Eggman had also treated his neck which was still a little sore. However, Tails wouldn`t be able to talk for a few hours maybe, but he would at least feel a little better.

Eggman carried him back toward the throne room, next to the cage. Peach instantly gasped when she saw the fox's condition, but Eggman reassured her that he was only asleep and healing as time went by. She picked him up and laid him on her lap, gently stroking his hair bangs.

_He looks so peaceful this way, _she thought; _let him stay in peace until this is all over._


	7. Chapter 7: Chilling At The Beach

**Quite frankly, fellows, I kinda feel like I annoy you with my messages ^^" I will let you folks read on, and I will warn you when there is action, or when the end comes. Just be sure to R & R, and enjoy. ^^**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario was walking next to Sonic, leading the group. Sonic was frankly tired of all the snow; he just couldn't wait to be in the next Zone and enjoy whatever it has for the first five minutes. He smiled thinking about how he could annoy Mario again. Sonic peeked from time to time, watching if Cream was doing okay with Rouge and Luigi. She laughed playfully and acted as if it was a simple walk, not an adventure.

Meanwhile, Luigi was lost in thoughts.

_What could happen if we're not fast enough... Does Bowser even know about Sonic's friends all scattered in the Mushroom Kingdom...? Did he find them and capture them...? Or are we too late for them...?_

-"Brother, are you alright?" suddenly asked Mario, snapping Luigi out of his mind. Mario gestured for Luigi to walk with him. Sonic understood that Mario wanted to talk to his brother alone, so he stepped aside and walked next to Cream instead. Luigi picked up the pace a little, and then he started talking with Mario.

-"Oh? Um, yeah, I`m fine..." he answered. Mario, who of course knew his brother for many years now, knew that Luigi was disturbed with something.

-"What's on your mind, Luigi?" he asked again. Luigi just shrugged.

-"I just hope that we're fast enough to find Sonic's friends and make them join our group, that's all... What if Bowser sends his minions to grab Sonic's friends, or to beat them up? They have no idea what kind of enemies are in this Kingdom, so they could easily be defeated." explained Luigi.

-"Have faith in Sonic's friends, Luigi. They're strong, just like Sonic is! They'll get through the enemies, they'll meet us, and together we'll stop Bowser and Eggman." replied Mario, determined. Luigi nodded, and together they kept leading the group toward the next Zone, the Beach Zone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails was slowly waking up. At first is vision was a little blurry, but when his vision adjusted, he saw the Princess next to him, unconscious, or so he thought she was. He frantically shook her body to see if she would wake up, and to his relief, she did.

-"Ugh, Tails...what's the matter...?" she asked, grunting.

-"Princess, I`m so sorry I woke you up... I was just checking if you were unconscious, or sleeping, that's all...You can go back to sleep if you want to; I won't bother you this time, I promise." he answered shyly. Peach gave a slight chuckle.

-"It's gonna be alright, now that I'm awake, Tails...You needn't to worry about me, I'm ok." she said reassuringly. He smiled and nodded.

-"Princess... can I ask you a really, _really,__** really **_important question?" asked Tails curiously. The princess giggled at Tails' question. _I mean, how can a little fox like him NOT be cute? _she thought.

-"Yes, go ahead." she answered happily.

-"Well...I'm kinda shy to ask that but...How can you do it?" he finally asked, stuttering. Peach didn't understand the sense of his question.

-"What...?" she asked, confused. She meant to ask more, but Tails started talking.

-"I mean... I do you manage to pull through all the times Bowser captured you? How can you stay calm, knowing you could fall in lava if the cage is unstable?" he asked.

-"Hum... You ask tough questions, Tails." she replied. "I honestly don't know how I do it. Maybe it's because I'm so used of getting kidnapped; maybe because the same thing happens over and over, that I don't get the urge to panic. Tails, you know, it _is_ scary, when you find yourself behind bars; _surrounded _by bars, even, and you can't help your hero, because _you'_re the one he came for. You're the one who needs help, not him. Sometimes, I do feel insecure. Imagine, I feel insecure in my own castle! I'm just used to get kidnapped of Bowser, that I'm barely afraid of him anymore." She paused, and asked, "Why did you ask me that question? Is it because you're tired of getting kidnapped by Bowser, of being insecure?" Tails slowly nodded.

-"Princess... I not only feel insecure, but I always feel weak too... You see, Sonic found me while I was hiding under a tree during a stormy night, when I was only two years old. Both my parents died when I was one, maybe even less, and nobody wanted me because I had two tails, and I liked to build my own stuff. I got laughed at, bullied, teased, rejected, unwanted by everybody. I became scared of everyone who dared talk to me, because one day they would be all nice, and the next day, they would throw me in the dirt, like all the others...! When Sonic found me, I was scared of the thunderstorms (and I still am to be honest...) and I was only trying to hide, and to be honest, when he pulled me out of my hiding place, it scared me to death! But without him, I would probably _be _dead right now. Sonic took me in when no one else did. Sonic has always been my hero. Not even a comic book hero was worth half as much as Sonic to my eyes! He trained me, and when he judged I was old enough (let's say, five years old), he let me fight Eggman with him. Sometimes he felt bad, because I landed up at the hospital after being injured because of Eggman's machines. Sometimes he felt worse than bad, because I got kidnapped, and I got scared. But Sonic... he has always been there for me, no matter what. Sometimes we fought, and a second later we were the best friends we always had been. Better yet, Sonic is my "big bro", and I'm his "little bro". Both of us have always been proud of our bond. It's so special, that it will never break." Tails explained. Peach had listened in awe at his speech. It was touching. She was happy for the fox to have such a special bond with somebody, such a friend, a brother, who cared for him. She was happy that finally, he was not alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pink hedgehog was running wildly on the beach. She was getting chased by an army of yellow turtles with green shelves. She had no idea what they were, but obviously they meant trouble. She was looking for a place to hide, but she was running in open space; which meant that her chasers would see her everywhere she ran to.

Suddenly, she saw rows and rows; maybe even a **forest**, of pine trees. _Perfect, _she thought,_ this will be a perfect place to hide from them!_

She quickly ran behind one of palm trees -the biggest. The army ran, passing by her. Her heart pounding, she didn't move one inch of her body; she only breathed, slowly and as soundlessly as possible.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the last turtles ran by her, not noticing her, just like all the others. She let out a sigh of relief before turning back and heading toward the beach. What she didn't know was that a turtle _had _spotted her, and silently, the army of turtles was following her, keep its distance so she wouldn't notice them, and grab her when she would least expect it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group was walking slowly enough to enjoy the view. It was pretty beautiful; surrounded with all these palm trees and all this white sand and a beautiful shade of blue for the ocean's water.

Rouge then proposed to go for a little swim. The gang was pretty excited, except for Sonic, who still had his fear of water. Rouge walked next to him.

- "Don't worry, True Blue; you won't have to go in the water, you can just tan yourself, it looks like you need a tan anyway." Sonic looked at his arms and chest, and shrugged. It made Rouge grin. She then turned her back on him and shouted:

-"Last one in the water is a chicken!" as she proceeded to run toward the water, with Luigi and Mario following close by. As for Cream, she walked next to Sonic and laid right beside him.

-"Hello Mister Sonic." she said happily.

-"Oh, hi Cream." answered Sonic. "Is everything going good so far with Luigi? What do you think about Mario and him?" asked Sonic.

-"My adventure is great!" exclaimed Cream enthusiastically. "I got the chance to play in the snow, and Mario and Luigi are really friendly!" she said. She then sighed. "I miss playing with Tails though... I want so badly to make him laugh, to hug him, to make a flower crown for him, anything to make him happy..."

-"Hey, you know what Cream?" Sonic asked her. She looked at him straight in the eye and shook her head hesitatingly. "I miss him too. But he's safe. He's always been safe, even if he was at Eggman's base. He's safe, even if he has _two _villains holding him hostage. He has Princess Peach with him, and she surely reassures him that everything will be alright. And it _will _be alright. Tails is, like I love to think, a _fallen angel_. He always had a pure loving heart; he never meant to hurt anyone, and he is the most caring person I have ever met. Nothing bad can lead to his death. Tails will live old and die a hero, a _rising angel_. And I will be the one to guide him to the right way. I will protect him until the day I die, and when I will die, trust me, Tails will be strong. Stronger than anyone you have ever seen."


	8. Chapter 8: Density Of The Jungle

Rouge, Mario and Luigi had just finished swimming. They had spent two hours in the cozy water, and now was the time to keep going with the adventure. Sonic and Cream had laid on the beach, talking and relaxing. Cream was now sleeping, and in a couple of minutes, the hedgehog would wake her up.

-"Sonic!" shouted a familiar girlish voice. Suddenly, Sonic got tackled by a pink hedgehog. She happily took the breath out of him by giving him her tight hugs, but both hedgehogs didn`t really care, as they were both happy to know that they were safe.

-"Sonic, I`m so happy I found you! Cream came to my house and we both ran to her house, and suddenly that weird white light appeared and engulfed his and the next thing I know, I wake up here, alone; gosh, I was so scared, and I also got chased by those weird looking turtles –they were really fast for turtles, by the way- and I managed to escape them even though it took me many minutes to ditch them, and..." Amy explained almost without breathing. She gasped and was about to keep going with her speech but Sonic made her shut up by hugging her back. He then let go of her.

-"Amy, you`re safe now. You`re safe with us. We have to focus on how to save Tails and the Princess –I will explain later about her- and find our other friends. No doubt that Knuckles and Shadow also got brought in this world, and I`m willing to bet that the Chaotix got brought here too." he said reassuringly.

-"You're probably right, but... if that's the case, then about Eggman..." she wondered, but he interrupted her quickly.

-"Eggman got brought here too. He's the whole reason why we`re all here right now. He knows this place by heart, and he got a hold of Tails again. Now, he`s in Bowser`s castle –I`ll also explain to you who Bowser is, but I think you guessed- and being held prisoner with the Princess. So far we do think that he`s fine, but we have no way to know for sure. We can only hope for the best, and keep going on." answered Sonic.

-"Oh my, Sonic, that`s just terrible... Poor Tails, he must be really scared." said Amy, concerned for her fox friend. Sonic simply nodded. A minute later, Mario, Luigi and Rouge joined both hedgehogs.

-"Guys, I think we should get going. It`s getting late, and we need a little bit of rest, and we spent enough time in the open air like this. We could have gotten spotted. We need to move." suggested Rouge. Sonic and Amy nodded, and Amy took Cream in her arms, insisting on letting the little rabbit sleep. With that done, the group advanced toward the next Zone; the Jungle Zone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eggman was waking up from a bad night. He had nightmares all night, each night, and they were getting worse. This time, he dreamed that the hedgehog had won against him and Bowser, and that both villains were stuck in a giant wrecked robot, and then the robot got dumped into the lava surrounding the castle. Just when the robot was about to make contact with the boiling liquid, Eggman woke up, all sweaty. Sure, he was an old man and wasn`t supposed to be afraid of such a stupid thing, but it felt weird; as if it would _really_ happen. _Nah, _Eggman thought, _it`s a crazy thought. I shouldn`t worry; I should check what Bowser is doing right now._

He slowly got up, dressed himself in his usual outfit again, and walked out of his room.

Meanwhile, Bowser was walking toward Eggman`s room. _I wonder what he`s doing right now,_ he thought, _maybe he should start building that robot he promised he would build for me to crush Mario._ Being lost in thoughts, he didn`t look where he was going, until he bumped into his ally: Eggman.

-"Hey, what the...Oh, Eggman, there you are. I was looking for you; I must ask you a question." Bowser said stiffly.

-"Uh, sure...What is it?" asked Eggman, cocking his head on the side trying to imitate Tails, but seeing as he wasn't as cute as Tails when he was doing that (he was actually creepy), he stopped and just stared at Bowser **(lol, I just had to write that)**.

-"Have you started building your "unstoppable" robot, or have you not even started it yet?" asked Bowser, growling.

-"I _have _started it, but I don`t know how to keep going on with its construction. I need to know what kind of weapons you usually use; maybe I could merge your weapons with my knowledge and material for building a perfect robot." answered Eggman thoughtfully. Bowser paused.

-"Follow me, I can show you everything I have." he finally replied. He then turned his back on Eggman and walked toward what seemed to be the hallway that led to the weapon`s room. Eggman followed, keeping a good pace but keeping his distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peach sat on the cage's floor, really bored.

-"I`m bored." she told Tails. Tails simply shrugged and kept looking at the guards all around the room.

-"Me too." he finally replied, but his answer was only a faint whisper.

-"Tails...are you alright?" Peach asked Tails. He paused, and then simply shrugged again.

-"I don`t know." he whispered once again. Peach looked at him worriedly, but he close his eyes and turned his back on her.

-"Tails, look at me this instant!" she shouted without really meaning to talk to him harshly. Tails flinched, his ears cocked behind, as he turned back, facing her.

-"What is the meaning of this, Tails? Why are you barely talking to me? Did I do something wrong to you?" she asked carefully. He shrugged yet again, tears forming in his eyes.

-"I don`t know." he dared to answer. Peach tried pulling him in an embrace, but he simply refused, backing away.

-"I...I...I had this d-dream-m, a-and..." he tried explaining, but seeing as he was stuttering too much, the Princess pulled him in another embrace. This time, he hugged her back, and many tears escaped his eyes.

-"Sshhh, don`t cry Tails... Just tell me what happened in your dream." she told him reassuringly. He slowly nodded.

-"In my dream, you were there...You...You`re the one who b-brought me here and locked m-m-me in this c-c-cage...Y-You were standing next t-t-to Bowser and you w-were both _laughing _at m-m-me...You c-came next t-to me and you wanted to s-slap me, b-b-but I woke up before..." he explained, then paused, and bursted into tears.

-"Tails...You know I wouldn`t do that to you...! Don't cry, Tails, it's not going to happen, I promise... Please Tails, don't think about your nightmare anymore, just...Forget about it, I'm never going to laugh at you and lock you in a cage, ok...?" she said while hugging him tightly. He simply nodded and buried his face in her neck, still afraid, but reassured at the same time. She gently patted him on the back and softly kissed his forehead.

-"You're going to be safe with me." she whispered with a tender voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rouge was flying above the dense jungle underneath her. Mario had asked her if she could help show the way for the heroes toward the next Zone, and she nodded. She partly wanted to; only because she was hoping she could spot Shadow.

-"Guys, I think I have a visual of something!" she shouted, and proceeded to land on the ground next to the group. She pointed toward where she thought she saw something odd, and together, the heroes walked toward their destination.

Without warning, Amy fell on the ground.

-"Amy, are you ok?" Sonic asked as he helped her up.

-"Ugh, something bumped into me and made me fall!" she growled, obviously frustrated.

-"Wait a second..." said Rouge thoughtfully, but she got interrupted when she fell as well.

-"Koopa Troopas!" Luigi shouted. He instantly got into a fighting stance, followed by Mario and Sonic. Amy made her Piko Piko hammer appear, and she got ready to knock some nasty turtles far away! As for Cream, she decided to fly and stay safe above the trees while watching the fight. Rouge flew as well, but unlike Cream, she was pissed off, and she was about done falling because of those annoying Koopa Troopas.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red streaked and black blur rushed around the heroes, knocking every Koopa Troopa in its way. Rouge instantly recognized that blur.

-"Shadow, you're ok!" she shouted as she landed next to the group. The blur slowed down, and finally stopped, revealing a black hedgehog with red streaks, very similar to Sonic. Rouge walked to him and hugged him. Shadow hugged her back, showing her that he was happy she was safe.

-"Shadow, what happened to you?" she asked, concerned and curious. He simply shrugged.

-"After that strange white light, I woke up in this jungle. At first I didn't get my surroundings, but I soon found out that it wasn't Mobius at all. I`ve been running in the forest for days, trying to find a sign of any of you guys' presence, but I found nothing. I also came across with the turtles I just knocked out, and some weird looking brown mushrooms. They were nothing hard to handle. However, those giant caterpillars were more...troublesome. You're lucky you haven't bumped straight into on." Shadow explained. Mario was the first to agree.

-"Yeah; those caterpillars? You don't want to meet them." he replied. He then changed subject. "I`m glad we found another friend of Sonic, though. This way, our group is stronger, and we can go faster for Tails and the Princess." he explained. Shadow looked at Sonic curiously.

-"The kid got in trouble again, Sonic?" he asked, concerned, but his expression was showing shame. Sonic walked straight toward him and stopped inches from his face.

-"Yeah; got a problem with that, faker? It's not his fault he got kidnapped again. And I'm sure you would love to see his face when he sees all of us. Even you. He'd be glad to see us." he spat angrily. Shadow simply shrugged.

-"If you say so." he replied without looking at the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic had turned his back on him anyway.

-"So, who's missing?" asked Mario, trying to avoid a fight and change subject.

-"Let's see..." answered Amy as she proceeded to count who many people were there.

-"Four of our friends are still missing; Knuckles, which you already met, and the Chaotix; a group of nutty detectives." said Sonic, interrupting Amy`s count without noticing. She glared at him, but he didn't notice either, so she simply ignored him and concentrated on Mario.

-"Ok, then it`s settled; four friends, two Zones; two days and two nights. We're gonna hide here for the night and rest. Tomorrow morning, we'll be visiting Rocky Mountain. Get your gear ready guys; this is one hell of a mountain!" Mario exclaimed, and everybody nodded.


	9. Chapter 9: Climb To The Rocky Mountain

After spending the night in the Jungle Zone, the heroes advanced again. None of them had realised that they were nearing the exit, and it only took a couple of minutes before they found themselves in front of a village leading to a huge mountain.

-"Ok, we're here." claimed Mario. Sonic nodded, and then pointed to the many yellow blocks he saw.

-"Mario, what are those?" he asked curiously. Mario smiled.

-"Those are really helpful blocks. They keep power-ups inside of them. Sometimes we have ice powers, sometimes we can fly, and other times we can be twice as big." Mario explained to the whole group.

-"Wait, you mean like that blue flower I threw you when we were battling the turtles in the Desert?" Rouge asked. Luigi nodded.

-"Yeah, that one. There are a lot more of those in these blocks, so make sure you bash a lot of them so we can get a lot of power-ups!" answered Luigi excitedly. Everybody nodded happily and started bashing blocks. Now it was only a matter of time before they would be truly ready to fight back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails sat on the cage's floor, about to get as nervous as he could get. Bowser had came about an hour ago and took Peach with him. Tails had been alone ever since; she hadn't come back. The small fox was worried sick for her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she came back, but something was unusually going on. She was crying her heart out as she was being brought back in the cage by Eggman. Tails immediately tackle-hugged her; however, before he could talk to her, Eggman grabbed his by the scruff of the neck and dragged him with him.

-"He-hey! Let me go!" he shouted while struggling. Eggman ignored his protests and gave a hard pull, making Tails yelp.

-"Shut up, fox, or I`m gonna make you!" Eggman shouted harshly. Tails immediately calmed down but whimpered, afraid. _Where is he taking me now? _he thought.

Eggman entered a familiar room. _Oh no,_ Tails thought, _I recognize this place form Eggman`s air ship! It`s... the experiment room!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic and the rest of the gang were climbing as fast as they could. The mountain actually really _was _huge! As they were nearing the top edge of it, they heard battle shouts, a loud _~whack!~_ and then they saw a red object fall toward them at full speed. It bumped straight into Sonic, making him fall as well.

-"Sonic, I`m coming!" shouted Rouge as she flew to Sonic and the falling red object. She grabbed Sonic`s hand quickly and she grabbed the other thing. _Wait a sec,_ Sonic thought, _that`s Knuckles!_

When Rouge landed with Sonic and Knuckles at the top of the mountain, Mario, Luigi, Shadow, Amy and Cream were standing on top of a brown hill shape. Sonic noticed that the "shape" was actually a hundred of beaten Goombas. The group all walked toward Knuckles to check how his condition was. It was pretty bad.

Knuckles wasn't unconscious but he was pretty beat up. He had bruises and scars on his entire body, and he looked like he was about to pass out. Luckily, his friends had recognized and saved him in time.

-"Hey Knux ol' pal, you ok?" Sonic asked.

-"Y-Yeah, thanks for the save, True Blue." Knuckles answered back, stuttering a little. Sonic gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and then he pointed at Rouge.

-"No problem, Rad Red, but you should thank Rouge since she`s the one who flew you back here. I can`t fly, y`know." Sonic replied. Rouge chuckled and walked next to Sonic while staring at Knuckles.

-"Don`t thank me yet, Knucky." she said while grinning. "We still have a long way to go." she claimed.

-"Actually...We`re pretty close from the Princess and Tails, now. We`re in the sixth Zone, and Bowser's castle is in the eight one. All we need to do now is find the last three friends of yours, and to save Peach and Tails!" explained Mario.

-"Then that means that the adventure is about to be over? We`re going to save Tails and the Princess of this dimension, and we`re finally going to get back home?" asked Amy, getting hope again. Mario nodded, but he felt a little awkward, knowing he'd have to say goodbye to his new friends soon. He decided not to show how he felt toward that, and advanced, followed by the rest of the gang. _Soon, _he thought, _everything is gonna be fine. Soon, this is all going to be over, and we'll all be happy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peach was worried sick for Tails. Eggman had shown her how his experimentation system worked, and how he would use it on Tails. She had cried when he had told her that he planned on injecting a rare chemical in her body if she wouldn't calm down, and he explained what kind of effects the chemical would do to her. She had stayed silent the rest of the time, and when she saw Eggman carry Tails with him, she had panicked. _What if he injects Tails instead, _she thought sadly, _what if Tails gets injected instead of me if he doesn't calm down?_

-"Please let him be ok..." she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Tails was strapped to an operation table, just like the one Eggman had used to heal him. This time, however, he was terrified. He had no idea what would go on, nor what did Eggman do with Peach when he brought her here.

-"Eggman...? What are you planning to...do to me...?" he asked, whimpering a little. Eggman walked to him, grabbed one of his tails and pulled it sharply. Tails yelped, and Eggman let the tail go.

-"Shut up." he ordered. Tails slowly nodded while watching the screen in front of him, eyes wide.

-"Now, look here." Eggman said while pointing to another screen. Tails looked, and listened. "Those are the statistics of the entire existent chemicals. You see the one at the end?" he pointed to the last chemical, and Tails nodded. "This is the rarest chemical in the universe; in every dimension. I looked for it my entire life, and when I learned about this dimension, I made researches, and found that its only source is here, in the Mushroom Kingdom. I took months to find it, but thanks to Bowser's henchmen and his help, we found it, and I told Bowser about its effects. It's extremely dangerous and poisonous. One contact with it and you die in a matter of hours, maybe days if you are strong, maybe minutes if you are weak. I tested it on one of Bowser's henchmen and he died instantly. I used another chemical to make another henchman stronger, and he died in five minutes." he explained to the shivering fox. _Does he plan to inject it in my body, _asked Tails, terrified at the thought of dying. Eggman kept talking. "From now on, I want you and the Princess to stay put. What I mean by that is no talking, no sleeping, no nothing. Of course we'll keep giving you food, though, but we want you two to be quiet and stay this way. No crying either. I am building a giant robot that could crush Sonic and Mario, using a bit of Bowser's technology. If you dare even make a sound, we inject the chemical in your body, and you die. We need you to stay silent." He chuckled, and Tails whimpered. Eggman brought his hand and stroke Tails' three head bangs. A tear escaped his face. "Wouldn't it be a shame to lose such a young intelligent enemy, wouldn't it..." Eggman claimed, whispering in Tails' ear. Tails slowly nodded without saying anything.

Eggman backed away a little and started unstrapping Tails from the operation table. He grabbed Tails by the scruff of the neck and lifted the little fox up so he wouldn't try escaping. He brought him back inside the cage. Tails glanced at Bowser's throne and saw the huge reptile sitting on it, which he thought was odd since he haven't seen him since he got locked in the cage; in the beginning of the whole situation. Bowser glared at him, and Tails instantly looked away. Bowser grinned, amused by Tails' frightened face. Eggman opened the cage's door and threw Tails inside the cage, banging the door and locking it afterward. Tails landed right next to the Princess, who was sleeping. She instantly woke up, seeing Tails trying to get up.

-"Tails...? Are you ok...?" she asked sleepily. He shook his head and tackle-hugged her. At first she didn't know what to do, but she hugged him back while letting him cry on her shoulder.

-"Shhh, don't cry Tails, don't cry, I know how you feel..." she whispered. Bowser instantly got up and flew his hovercraft toward the duo. Tails tilted his head and when he saw the huge reptile, he shrieked and hid behind the Princess. Bowser opened the cage's door and reached at Tails. He grabbed one of the fox's tails and pulled Tails toward him, making the small fox struggle and scream. Peach instantly reached for Tails' hands, but she wasn't fast enough, and in an instant, Tails was in the huge reptile's clutches. Bowser took out a needle and brought it next to Tails` neck. Tails didn`t move; he was getting ready for the injection, but it never came. Instead, Bowser had let go of him. Tails immediately ran toward the Princess and hid behind her again, terrified.

-"Bowser!" shouted Eggman, irritated. "Look, Bowser, I don't mean to be rude, but if one of our prisoners have to be injected, I will do it, ok?" he asked Bowser, calming down. The reptile landed next to the Doctor and hopped out of his hovercraft. He nodded while glaring at Tails. He then started walking toward his throne, and sat right on it. Eggman followed and sat on his throne he made himself and placed besides Bowser's.

-"Nice job scaring the little brat, though. Next time, he`ll get injected, and; next time, he'll know what's coming." whispered Eggman in Bowser's ear. Bowser grinned and relaxed on his throne. He then ordered his cooking henchmen to bring food for him and Eggman, and food for Tails and Peach.

Peach clutched Tails tightly, reassuring him while trying to reassure herself as well. Truth to be told, she was slightly scared of what Bowser had done. One second later, and she would have had to tell Tails to hold on, that he wouldn't die. _I don`t want him to get injected by that deadly chemical, _she though worryingly, _I`ll do everything I can to protect Tails even though it means that I get injected instead of him._

Deep down inside, Peach knew this wasn`t going to end well.


	10. Chapter 10: Got Your Head In The Clouds?

**Hey guys! Look, I know that last chapter took quite an unexpected turn of events... I mean, there's only Eggman to suddenly developp -or find- a "rare chemical" and wants to inject it in somebody. And, you guessed; no better subject than his prisoners, uh? I wanted something out of the original for my fanfiction: y'know, something that made it more interesting. I hope you do like the idea. Anyway, R & R, and don't worry; the action will start soon!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario was walking, taking the lead as usual. Next to him was his brother Luigi, and close behind were Sonic and his friends. So far, the adventure had gone great, considering no one was badly injured and they were nearing Bowser's castle. Only one Zone was separating the group from their goal: The Sky Zone.

Mario suggested that the gang would take a break, which all of our heroes agreed to.

-"I wanted to tell you something important, guys." said Mario. Everybody was listening to him carefully. "We are in the 7th Zone; the Sky Zone. This place is a real maze. You have to watch out, because some of the clouds can disappear leaving you to fall in open air. A little while back, you guys mentioned three friends of yours. Luigi, you go with Sonic and his friends to help them find their missing friends. I have a mission of my own. Meet me back in that small yellow house over there." he finished explaining, and he pointed the house. Luigi looked at it and nodded.

-"Oh, and one last thing. Just...Be careful; look for traps, y`know? The disappearing clouds are whiter than the normal ones, so look closely before stepping on one. Rouge, Cream, I suggest you fly and look for some traps in the air. You never know. Be back in an hour or two, got it?" he asked the gang. Everybody nodded and the heroes all scattered toward their searching places. The missions would finally begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A familiar crocodile was running on the clouds, avoiding the disappearing ones as best as he could. He was holding an unconscious bee in his hands, and following him while throwing ninja stars at their enemies was a purple chameleon.

-"Vector, I`m not sure we're going to make it!" shouted Espio the chameleon. Vector shook his head.

-"We have to try! Charmy needs help; we can`t just leave him like this!" the crocodile shouted back. Espio looked at the bee.

-"Poor kid; hope he`s ok. He got quite a beating back there because of those stupid spiky creatures or whatever they are." claimed Espio, and Vector nodded.

-"Yeah, well, if we don`t move, we`ll get that beating too, and it won`t be pretty!" replied Vector. Espio shuddered but kept throwing ninja stars at the chasers while running at high speed, which didn`t seem enough since the enemies were hot on their trail. _When is this going to end... _wondered Vector in his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cream was flying in the air, holding Rouge`s hand. The bat had insisted at holding the little rabbit's hand to make sure that both girls wouldn't be separated.

-"Do you see anything, Cream, dear?" asked Rouge while looking at a particular running spot below her. _Wait a sec, _she thought, _that looks like...Vector!_

-"Cream, look down there!" shouted Rouge to the rabbit. Cream looked at where Rouge was pointing and gasped.

-"That`s Vector! He`s running away from something!" Cream replied. Then she saw the enemies; tall vertical caterpillars with spikes and an angry look on their ugly faces.

-"Cream, fly back to the others and go back to the yellow house Mario spoke off before! I`m gonna try to direct Vector toward the yellow house, and together we`ll stop those angry caterpillars or whatever they are! Go!" Rouge shouted. Cream nodded, let go of her hand and flew toward Sonic and the gang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic was walking between Luigi and Amy. The trio was talking about how they're past adventures.

Suddenly, Amy heard a cry. It came from the sky.

-"Amy, Sonic, Luigi!" Cream shouted as she landed near them and ran toward them.

-"Cream! Is there something wrong?" Amy asked, on the verge of panic.

-"Rouge and I found our friends, but they`re getting chased by weird-looking vertical caterpillars with spikes! Rouge told me to tell you that we need to go to the yellow house and meet Mario now, and she will meet us there with the Chaotix! Her plan is to lure the caterpillars so that we can beat them up together!" Cream explained rapidly while glancing behind her from time to time. She then turned toward Luigi. "Luigi, call Mario and tell him that we need to go to that yellow house!" she suggested. He nodded and quickly called Mario using one of the wrist-communicators Tails had gave the heroes before getting kidnapped again. He then gestured us to follow him, and together, we all headed toward that yellow house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vector was quite frankly tired of running, but even when he barely slowed down, the caterpillars were quick to catch up. Suddenly, he heard a cry coming from above him.

-"Vector, follow me!" shouted Rouge, pointing toward a direction. Instantly, he nodded, clutching the little bee tighter in his arms. _Don't worry, _he thought, _help is soon to come._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails and Peach were both sleeping in the cage, trying to be as comfortable as they could, considering the hard surface of the metal cage. There was an eerie silence in the throne room. Neither Bowser nor Eggman was present inside the room, and there was no apparent sign of any guard.

A couple of minutes passed, and Peach finally woke up. She saw Tails asleep next to her, and she lifted his head and deposited it gently on her lap, stroking his hair bangs gently. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, _she thought, _I wish that he could just be a normal kid and not have to go through all of this._

An hour or two passed, and honestly, the Princess was really bored. Tails had not woke up yet, so she decided to wake him up.

-"Tails...Wake up...!" she whispered softly while shaking his small body to wake him up. He mumbled some words in his sleep but she couldn`t make out what they were. "Tails wake up...!" she raised her voice a little, but not too loud since she didn't want to get in any trouble. Finally he woke up, coughing silently.

-"U-Uh...? Princess Peach...?" he mumbled, completely forgetting to whisper. "What is it...?" he asked, and then coughed again.

-"Tails, are you feeling ok...?" she asked, worried for the fox.

-"I...To be honest, Peach, I... My throat is sore, and... I don't know, I just woke up like this... My throat is sore, my head hurts, my stomach aches... I don't feel so good..." he whispered. She pressed her palm against his forehead, feeling hot soft fur.

-"Oh my, Tails, you're burning up... You're covering a fever, and it's getting worse... I should call Eggman to help you with this." she suggested. He shook his head, panicking.

-"N-No...! He'll inject you with t-the c-c-chemical...! I`m fine, I'm..." he protested, but he soon felt a sharp pain in his stomach and clutched it.

-"See, you're not fine...! I`ll call Eggman." she replied, determined to make her fox friend feel better.

-"Eggman!" she shouted over and over. "Eggman!" she shouted, this time raising her voice. The mad doctor walked inside the room, looking merely furious. He hopped in his hovercraft and flew toward the cage, annoyed.

-"What. Do. You. Want?!" he practically shouted in her face. She gulped but pointed at Tails.

-"Tails is really sick, Eggman... Please, just... help him get better..." she pleaded, hoping it would work.

-"Fine, but I need to do something first." he said, as he took out the needle. Peach gasped.

-"You're not gonna..." she started, but she was soon interrupted by Eggman, who grabbed her wrist and exposed her shoulder.

-"Remember what I told you, Princess? Remember the warning, the chemical's effects, everything?" Eggman asked evilly. Peach slowly nodded without saying anything. Eggman started talking again. "I asked you to be _silent_! Do you _ever_ listen, Princess? I guess not, since you didn't shut up when you had the chance to! Now, you get the consequences." Eggman said as he neared the needle closer to Peach's shoulder. She wasn't even moving; she was bracing herself for the injection. It never came.

Tails had pounced on Eggman, making him drop the needle out of the cage. Peach backed away as she watched Tails try to fight Eggman and get him to leave them alone.

-"I hate you!" He was shouting. "I hate you! You ruined my life since I was only five years old! You _kidnapped_ me countless times, you _hurt_ me, you _scared_ me, you hurt my_ feelings_, and I`m sick and tired of it! For years I've been hoping for Sonic to save me, for years I've been training just to avoid being weak, and yet I'm always in trouble, and I'm always crying, always screaming for you to let me go, always struggling to be a normal kid, and it never happened! Well, I'm tired of all that bullshit! You'll pay for all that you caused us in the past!" the fox shouted, tears of anger leaking from his eyes.

Peach was staring at Tails with wide eyes, not believing what he had told the mad doctor. She never knew that an eight year old could feel so much hatred, so much pain, to be so tired of all the drama he had to go through...

As she looked closely, she saw that despite the struggle for keeping the fox at bay, Eggman took out another needle, identical to the one she was about to get injected with.

-"Tails, look out!" she shouted but she was too late.

Eggman used his fighting arm to grab Tails by the scruff of the neck and made him turn slightly, exposing the back of his head. Eggman quickly reacted before Tails could break free, and injected the chemical in Tails' head (more specifically brain) before dropping him in the cage again and closing the cage's door. Tails' limp body stumbled as the fox fell on the hard cage's floor about ready to pass out.

-"Tails, no!" she shouted and hurryingly ran to him. She made him turn as she felt tears form in her eyes.

-"Tails, please tell me you're ok..." she whispered, softly sobbing.

-"P-Princess... A-Are you s-still t-t-there...?" he asked, his voice fainting away as he spoke each word after another.

-"Yes, I`m next to you Tails..." she answered, smiling. He weakly smiled back.

-"D-D-Don't leave m-me alone..." he stuttered, and his eyes were slowly closing.

-"N-No, I won't... I'll be by your side Tails, no matter w-w-what..." she replied, her voice choking as she couldn't hold the tears any longer. He slowly passed out, but luckily he was still breathing.

Now was only a matter of time before he died, if he wouldn't be saved before.

Because he had been stabbed, taking the injection, protecting her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario had met with Luigi and the others. Far away, coming at high speed; were Rouge and Vector, who was holding an unconscious Charmy in his arms. Espio was close behind; probably invisible since they saw ninja starts hit the caterpillars on the run.

-"Those are Pokeys!" shouted Luigi, immediately getting in a fighting stance. Vector, Espio and Rouge joined the group and hide behind.

-"Yo Vec, long time to see." exclaimed Sonic. Vector grinned.

-"Yeah, same; though if it wouldn't have been for Rouge, you wouldn't have seen me." he replied sarcastically.

-"I know, dude, I know. Look, rest a little; you ran a lot. We'll take care of 'em for you." Sonic claimed, without waiting for an answer. Cream and Amy ran toward Vector.

-"Mister Vector, are you alright?" asked Cream innocently.

-"Yeah, I`m fine." he nodded. "You shouldn't mind how I am; make sure that the kid here gets better. He took quite a beating; we don't want anything to be worse." Vector then explained, and handed Charmy over to Amy. The pink hedgehog picked up the little bee and sat on the ground, making Charmy's head rest on her lap. She then wondered into her own thoughts.

_Everything is going to be alright._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario and the others were still fighting. Mario was getting tired of it. He hadn't trained in months compared to his brother who thought he needed the training in order to be stronger; maybe even as strong as his brother. Mario had laid low for a while; he had spent time with the Princess and relaxed.

Suddenly, Mario saw in the corner of his eye that a tongue was shot and wrapped itself around the Pokey, followed by another; all following until the last one got swallowed.

-"Yoshi, there you are!" shouted Mario, and true enough; a familiar green dino was standing near the group. Mario was happy to see him. Now, the heroes were all reunited.


	11. Chapter 11: Pressure As Hot As Lava

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating everyday, like I promised you. I've been busier than I thought I would. With school and plans for next week (since it's March Break in Canada, which means no school for us next week), I almost didn't even sit on the computer chair to type. I might not update next week either since I'll be on vacantion and I won't have my laptop nearby. However, I promise you; I am not out of ideas, and the next chapters will be the most thrilling ones. I _will_ try updating tomorrow or Friday since I leave Saturday morning, but I can't promise anything about that. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy what's already written of the story! Please don't forget to R & R, I really appreciate the reviews I have right now too! ^_^**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our heroes were walking toward their destination: Bowser's castle. They were finally there. After a whole week of adventure in an unknown world –known by Eggman- Sonic and his friends had reached the top destination. The only thing left to do was to defeat the villains and free their friends.

One problem was, on their way to the castle, Sonic couldn't shake off the bad feeling that had started to grow since the gang had left the Sky Zone. Never had he felt so bad. And he knew all too well why: something bad had happened to Tails. Sonic was related to Tails more than anyone could imagine. If Tails was to be sad or hurt, Sonic would feel the exact same thing. This time, the feeling was far worse than any other times. He was worried to think that he might never see Tails again, but he had to keep going on. He needed to see his little brother again; the suspense killed him. This is what the cobalt blue hedgehog wanted more than anything; to hug his little brother and to make him smile after the rough adventure he had.

Suddenly, Mario spoke.

-"This is it guys. We`re here. Our adventure is almost complete. Now, listen to me." Sonic was being distracted by something moving toward them, getting bigger and bigger. As Sonic readjusted his eyesight, he saw dozens and dozens of swatbots, and dozens and dozens of Bowser's henchmen coming right their way! Just as Mario was about to tell the gang his speech, Sonic shouted:

-"Get ready guys; here comes action!"

Everybody looked at where Sonic was pointing, as they say all the enemies heading their way. Mario and Luigi got in front of everyone as well as Sonic. Amy hid behind Sonic. She wanted to surprise the enemy with her Piko Piko hammer. Knuckles walked next to Sonic. Shadow did the same and behind him was Rouge, hiding and plotting her own attack. Cream was hiding behind Espio and Charmy (who, by the way, had recovered thanks to Mario) was hiding behind Vector. Everybody got in their fighting stances...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Peach`s POV)**

_I`ve cried for two hours straight. I can`t believe it. Tails took a deadly injection just to protect me. He sacrificed himself for me, knowing he would die if Sonic is too late. What he didn`t know is that by dying, I would die too. I`m dying inside. I won`t be the same if Tails dies. This kingdom is doomed if Mario and Sonic can`t save it. It`s up to them now._

As I lowered my gaze a little, I saw Bowser standing, his back facing us. He was getting ready to fight Mario, since Mario and Sonic's group of heroes was probably complete and they were mostly believed to be ready to face Bowser and Eggman; maybe even beat them out and save us.

However, I had no hope left. Tails was dying, and it was all my fault. If I had shut up, none of this would have happened. If I had prevented Tails from jumping and fighting Eggman, he wouldn't have been stabbed.

Right now, he was lying on my lap, eyes barely opened, slow breath. I looked at him in the eye as I smiled reassuringly. Being weak, he tried smiling back at me, but he resulted in doing a barely visible grin.

-"Are you feeling any better, Tails...?" I whispered. He slowly nodded.

-"Y-Yeah-h..." he managed to croak. He was barely audible, but I could hear him loud and clear.

-"Tails, I... I don't know what to tell you... I promised to you that you would be fine, that Sonic would save you and you could return home safely, yet you`re lying here, slowly dying, and I can`t do anything." I explained. I paused, sobbing, and then I started. "I feel like for once, Mario lost the battle. We lost. You lost against Eggman, Tails. That's a hard feeling for me, and it must be harder for you." I stated, hiccupping. He just stared at me, not really able to answer. Just then, he mustered all the strength he had left and said:

-"D-Don`t w-w-worry about m-me, P-P-Princess... N-Nothing is y-y-your f-fault... A-And... The b-b-battle is n-not lost y-yet..." he whispered, blinking tears away. I couldn`t hold off my own tears as they freely fell on his fur. I stroked his fur gently, trying my best to make him smile again. It didn`t have the effect I was hoping as he drifted into sleep again. At least he was peaceful for once in this adventure. I was beginning to think about when it would all be over. I hoped it would be soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Normal POV)**

The battle was over. Of course our heroes had won again. Sonic was grinning proudly, happy to be now able to beat Mario`s usual enemies, not like he hadn`t been in the beginning of this whole adventure. Speaking of it, it was closing to an end. And Sonic knew how it would end. He would beat Eggman and Bowser with the help of all his friends, and he would save his little brother. Of course being the intelligent kid, Tails would surely find a way to head back home, and so they would.

He smiled at his friends, seeing their proud grins in their faces as well as his. However, they all seemed to have a hint of sadness. Sonic knew why. They were having so much fun with Mario, Luigi and Yoshi that it would be hard to leave their new friends behind. He knew how the feeling was. After the battle from the Metarex, their human friend Christopher Thorndike had to leave and head back to his world. Sonic had never heard of him since, but he knew that the kid would be ok.

-"Hey Mario! "shouted Sonic, getting the plumber`s attention instantly. Mario gave him a "what is it?" look and Sonic watched as the gang turned around; everybody now facing him.

-"I just thought that we should get going now." he replied. Mario simply shrugged.

-"Yeah, you`re probably right. I mean, yeah, it was a good fight, but a bigger one is yet to come, and now that we know we`re ready, it`s time for action!" he shouted in answer. Everybody shouted: "Yeah!" in unison as the group advanced. Sonic couldn`t be prouder to have a better group, and so did Mario feel this way.

-"Ok everybody, listen to me. We need a plan, and a good one too. We need a group to spy the enemies, a group to fight them, a group to distract them and another to save our friends. Now, this is how we will work this out. Cream, you and Rouge will spy on the enemies." Mario stated. "Vector, you and my brother Luigi will be the distraction group. Espio, you, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow and I will fight them, for now. When the other groups` jobs will be done, they will join you in the battle. Charmy, Amy and Yoshi will save our friends. Is everybody ok with that?" Mario asked. The gang`s members nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eggman was pacing in the hangar, in front of his giant robot. He had just finished it and now he was thinking to himself. He felt angered and worst of all: guilty.

_I told the kid I would never get rid of him, _he thought bitterly. _I told him I would never dare hurt him too much, because I admired him for his knowledge in machinery at such a young age, and because I knew Sonic wouldn`t hesitate to hurt me back, strike me hard. _

_And now look at what I have done. The kid`s dying and it`s because I injected that chemical in his weak system. No doubt he`ll die in a matter of hours from now. I knew from the beginning of my discovery that it was dangerous, but Bowser was cruel. He forced me to build that robot, or else he would kick me out in the lava and personally handle Tails and Peach by himself. He`s the one who had the idea of inject that thing in their system if they were to make one single noise._

_Everything is my fault._

Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps echo behind him. He turned around and saw Bowser standing at the corner of the door.

-"So, are you coming, Eggman?" asked the evil reptile without even noticing Eggman`s look.

Eggman simple nodded. He would have to be himself again. Even after all that has happened.

(Flashback)

_-"I couldn't afford losing you, you know why?"_

_-"No...No I don't..." answered Tails, astonished by what Eggman had told him._

_-"Well, first of all, I know Sonic would have less interest in putting up a fight with me, so it would get boring. Second, even if Sonic had MORE interest in fighting my machines, he would probably turn mad and trash them in a few seconds, which would be boring as well. And third, as much as I hate to admit it, you are smarter than me and it makes me jealous, but I also have admiration for your knowledge in machinery..."_

(End of flashback)

Eggman remembered all of this as if it happened only yesterday. Eggman glanced at the doctor`s blank expression and asked him if he was doing ok. Quickly, Eggman snapped out of it. He slowly hopped in his machine.

-"Yes, yes I am... Get the machine starting. We have a hedgehog and a plumber to pulverise!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Master Plan

**Hey guys! Sorry for the looooonnggg time since I updated! I'm coming back from vacation tomorrow, so naturally I will keep updating! By the way, a few more chapters to go! **

**Note: This chapter is a little shorter, and I kinda lost track of time and such and am not very sure about what happened last chapter, so please don't be disappointed if you think this chapter makes no sense. :(**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Eggman's POV)**

I was waiting for Sonic and the others inside the cockpit of my giant robot, hidden by lava. At this very moment Bowser was watching Peach and Tails, his back turned at them, simply waiting for the plumber to come. Deep down inside I knew that the heroes were all reunited; I didn`t really care, though, since I had the most precious one here with me... I thought about Tails for a minute or so. He was dying and it was my fault. Now was only a matter of hours before he would pass away, and the Princess would be heartbroken. _As if she isn`t already..._ I thought, quietly chuckling.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

I knew that this was time for action.

I had no time to lose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** (Normal POV)**

Cream and Rouge were flying around the castle, careful not to get spotted by the enemy. They were spying, after all, and it was obvious that they shouldn't get caught. However, being an expert, Rouge had no problem, and she guided the little rabbit with her, so the duo was doing good. Rouge concluded that there was no enemy in sight and that the coast was clear. She spotted Luigi and Vector looking at her, waiting for a signal that they could go. She motioned a hidden entrance to the castle with her hand, and the green plumber nodded. Luigi looked behind and eyed the group behind him. Mario nodded as if understanding the obvious and advanced, following his brother. Sonic and his friends took that as the beginning of the mission and followed him.

The group was silent.

But...

Everyone knew exactly what to do.

And they would do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Peach's POV) **

Time was running out. Tails wouldn't last long. Deep down inside, I knew so.

I was beginning to get worried. Tails' breathing was getting harsher and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. Not that I didn't want him to rest, but I was scared that if he closed his eyes, he wouldn't open them back. He wasn't moving; not even tilting his head slightly. He kept his gaze on my worried face and wore a weak grin.

-"Hello, Tails..." I whispered. He smiled yet again; however, it wasn't much. One blink of an eye and you wouldn't have seen him.

-"H-H-e-ey..." he wheezed. I shushed him.

-"Sshhh, don't talk, Tails. It's draining you..." I whispered worriedly. He slowly nodded. I kept talking. "You know what, sweetie...? Mario and Sonic are coming, and they'll save us, and they'll beat that nasty Bowser, and that mean Eggman." I reassured him. That earned me a glare from Bowser, but he didn't really mind, as he was waiting for Sonic and Mario's appearances, just like I was, and probably Tails was too. But he was too weak to say so.

Suddenly an alarm went off, which was odd since I never knew about an alarm system in this castle. Probably Eggman's doing.

I knew that Mario was coming for me, and Sonic was coming for Tails.

The fox knew too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Normal POV) **

Mario and Luigi were leading Sonic and his friends toward the throne room. Then, without warning, an alarm went off. At first it was odd for both plumbers, but Sonic knew its sound all too well. It meant trouble.

-"Quick guys, we gotta run!" shouted Sonic to the group. Instantly, the heroes bolted toward the throne room.

Unaware of them, they were being watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sonic was running, he heard faint sounds of opening trapdoors. He was behind the group, making sure that nobody would be left behind or in danger. He eyed the ground, the walls, anything, and he saw robots and henchmen darting out of opened trapdoors and heading their way.

-"Guys, move, we're being followed!" he shouted. Fortunately Mario heard him an made sure that everyone was running in front of him, Luigi and Yoshi leading the others. Yoshi saw to his despair that Luigi was starting to run slower and that he was panting. Sighing, the green dino pushed Luigi with his head and launched the plumber on his red saddle. Sonic and the others finally managed to reach the throne room. When Sonic zoomed past it, it closed by itself. Sonic and his friends were eyeing the room while Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were watching in front of them. Dead ahead was standing Bowser. Sonic watched him closely.

-"Well, well, well; if it isn't the pesky plumbers and dino-breath. I'm impressed; you didn't come by yourself and show me your strength. You actually needed help this time." Bowser exclaimed as he chuckled evilly.

-"Cut the welcoming comity, lizard-freak." Sonic spat at Bowser in a dangerous tone, surprising everyone, including himself. "Now tell me where my brother is!" he shouted angrily. Yet again Bowser chuckled and pointed at a cage, hanging above lava.

-"For a fast hedgehog, it sure took you time to notice where my dear prisoners are." Bowser spat smirking his head off. Sonic silently cursed. He suddenly heard a gasp. He turned around and noticed that it came from Amy.

-"Sonic, is he alright...? Look at him...!" she stuttered, shaking uncontrollably. Cream walked to her and hugged her, tears streaming down her young face. As Sonic looked closely, he saw that his brother looked indeed like he was dying. Tails was lying on Princess Peach's lap, motionless except for the faint movement of his chest rising and falling back. His eyes were barely open; heck, he looked like he could pass out at any second. Tails tilted and lowered his head toward his hero; his brother, even though it was painful enough. He weakly smiled.

-"H-h-hey, S-S-Son-nic-c..." he whispered silently, but to Sonic's incredible hearing, it was audible enough.

-"Hey kid... I'm gonna get you out of this mess, kay...? Everything's gonna be alright, bro, kay...?" the hedgehog promised his little brother. Tails nodded and started struggling whether or not to close his cerulean blue eyes. Peach immediately tried to keep his eyes open.

-"No, no no no... Tails, don't close your eyes now, don't give up on your brother..." Peach whispered, chocking a sob. Tails smiled and slowly, he closed his eyes. Peach checked for a heartbeat. She was relieved when she heard a faint one after another. It was slow but steady enough. Bowser was quite frankly amuse by the little scenery in front of him. However, some of the heroes hadn't forgotten he was standing there.

Especially Sonic.

-"You!" he shouted angrily. "What have you done to him to make him this way!" Sonic shouted yet again. Bowser grinned.

-"Oh, you know, just injected a special chemical or whatever-you-call-it thing in his system... Although, Eggman would be better at describing it than me, and would certainly have fun at doing so... How about that, Eggman? Sounds good to you?" Bowser exclaimed, chuckling. Suddenly, there was a rumbling, and the heroes all held each other to make sure they wouldn't fall. Out of nowhere, a giant robot emerged. Eggman was inside its cockpit, and Bowser jumped inside.

Sonic braced himself for a battle, just like everybody. Somehow he knew this would be a long, tiring fight.


	13. Author's note

**Hey guys, I'm back! After 6 hours of driving; Home, Sweet Home...**

**Unfortunately, I have really, _really_ bad news for you guys.**

**You see, before posting a chapter, I write them on Microsoft Word, so then at the same time, it repairs my typing errors and such. My story was completely written, only it was old and made no sense, and so I started changing it, modifying it; whatever you wanna call it. And I started posting it here.**

**So anyway, yesterday everything went fine, I updated and I had everything on Word.**

**Unfortunately for today, I opened the document and it says that _the document is corrupted_, and therefore I have lost _everything, including_ my upcoming chapters (which need major changes) and the rest of the story.**

**From now on, it might take more time to update until I can either solve the problem or come up with other ideas (hopefully better than the others).**

**I sure as hell hope I can solve the problem. I will look it up in one of the school's computers (since the data is all on my USB key) and if it works there, I will check further on my computer at home.**

**Until then, happy reading with the other chapters, and I would _really_ appreciate if you guys could give me any ideas on what I could go on with. I am open with any ideas you give me and will base myself on the best :)**

**-Determined to keep the fanfic for you,**

**TailsUltimateFan.**


	14. Chapter 13: Shut Up & Fight, Already!

**Hey guys! I know I have been MIA for the whole week, but I had a lot of stuff to do. I hope you enjoy the story so far!**

**Note: I still didn`t figure out how to get my story back, and trust me, it is very hard to focus with all the other problems... Also, because of that, I have what you guys call the "writer`s block"; I am beginning to freeze, to hesitate, to ask myself if the story is good enough for you guys, and I _hate_ it.**

**Please R & R, I really appreciate :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic got in his fighting stance, followed by Mario and everybody else. Eggman was chuckling as he closed the cockpit right after Bowser hopped inside. Both villains were grinning proudly. They had gotten their enemies really mad, and it's just what they wanted.

-"Ho! Ho! Ho! You're finally here, hedgehog! Took you long enough for the 'fastest thing alive'!" Eggman claimed, chuckling evilly. Sonic growled at his remark.

-"What did you do to him!" shouted Sonic, pointing angrily at Eggman.

-"Who, me? Why, I did nothing at all! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Eggman said, faking being innocent. He quickly grinned.

-"I told Fox-Boy here to shut up, as for the Princess too! I'm a busy man you know! Tails woke up with a fever and so I injected something to, um, how can I explain to you...? End his sickness, end the pain...? He he he..." Eggman explained, proudly. Sonic growled again.

-"You sick liar!" shouted Peach. "You...You mad fool...! He woke up with a fever and I shouted for you to help him and you tried injecting me but Tails pounced on you and took the chemical for me! You never, ever tried 'ending the pain'; you just plain made him die! And that's what he's doing, and you said yourself that you had no cure! Everything is your fault!" explained Peach, choking a few sobs that dared try coming out.

-"Shut up, Princess! You had your word, and now is my turn!" shouted Eggman back to the crying Princess.

-"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" shouted Mario, incredibly mad at the evil doctor.

For the next minutes, Mario and Sonic kept replying and arguing with the Doctor.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group merely listened to their favorite heroes.

-"Oh, poor Sonic..." whispered Amy, a tear escaping her eye. Cream walked closer to the pink hedgehog, her eyes red from all the crying the little rabbit had already had.

-"Amy...? Is Tails going to be ok...? Can't we save him...?" asked Cream in a soft whisper. Amy slightly shook her head.

-"I don't know sweetie... I don't know how Tails' condition is, but it is pretty bad, and... I don't know how we will manage to save him..." she answered. Luigi, who was close to the duo, walked to the girls and put his hands on their shoulders. -

"We will stick to Mario's plan. Cream, you along with Rouge's job is done, so you can either help Amy, Charmy and Yoshi save Tails and the Princess, or you can help us beat Bowser and Eggman. In your case Cream, I say you should help save Tails and find a place to hide so you won't be in any danger. Yoshi, if he wishes not to fight, will bring you somewhere safe and watch you, along with Charmy, Tails and the Princess. The rest of us? Well, we'll fight and send Bowser and Eggman far away, hopefully in another dimension so we won't hear from them anymore. Ok? Let's go. Mario and Sonic had enough arguing. Time to fight!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned around, facing his friends, while Mario and the villains stopped arguing.

-"Ready to fight, Faker?" asked Shadow, looking at Sonic straight in the eye. Sonic smirked.

-"Sure am, Emo. Now let's kick ass!" replied Sonic, eager to kill-not literally although he would love to- Eggman. The cobalt hedgehog looked at Shadow and nodded, telling him to take the lead while he would charge his light-speed attack. Shadow understood and began his spin-dash attack.

By now, surely the others had noticed the sudden complicity of the two hedgehogs, who usually preferred arguing or insulting each other. They knew that both hedgehogs would fight to death when it came to this. It gave faith and strength to the other heroes, who all began to fight.

Knuckles prepared his powerful fists to make sure he wouldn't miss the enemy when he would punch them, and he would punch them straight in the face. Rouge flew in the air, making sure her feet were ready for some of her strong kicks. Luigi got into his fighting stance next to his brother.

Vector didn't know what to do. Yes, he was eager to fight and see the fox cub again, but he wanted to protect Charmy and Cream. He refused to let them fight for fear of putting them in danger. He decided he would bring them somewhere safe before fighting. The crocodile ran toward Cream, already holding Charmy's hand. Amy was protecting Cream already, her hammer in sight, out for any attacks directed at her. Vector took Cream's hand, shouting to Amy that he would protect her. The pink hedgehog nodded and advanced. _As for Espio_, Vector thought, _he's probably invisible_. As if on cue, Vector saw a couple of ninja stars hit close to the cockpit, but his chameleon friend was nowhere in sight.

Vector was holding the children's hands, evaluating the cage to see how it would open. Peach, seeing as he had trouble figuring how to open it, pointed a pillar under the cage that nobody had seen yet. On it was a giant yellow button with an exclamation dot on it. Vector was about to send Cream and Charmy but Yoshi, who had followed them, ran toward the pillar and managed to jump on it. He shouted for Cream and Charmy to get ready to grab the Princess while he would carry Tails. He stepped on the button, and a hatch on the cage's floor opened. The Princess picked Tails in her arm and threw herself out of the cage. She landed on Yoshi's saddle gracefully. She stepped off the green dino's back and handed him the fox. Yoshi jumped again and landed next to Vector. The Princess landed next to Yoshi after getting help of Cream and Charmy.

Princess Peach whispered something in Yoshi's ear. The dino nodded and headed toward the exit. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late; hopefully he would be fast enough for whatever she had asked him to do. She then motioned a platform high above the group's heads, and showed a quick way to get to it. She began to run and the kids followed her, followed by Vector, holding a limp fox in his arms.

He hoped the kid would hold on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok guys, sorry if this chap was a bit shorter, and as I said before, I have the writer`s block. Personally I think this chapter is making time go slower; I think I did it for nothing, but puh-lease, you guys, tell me what you think! **

**See ya! :p**


	15. Chapter 14: We Think Of You

**Hello everybody! To start with this chapter...**

**OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LIKE I PROMISED YOU I WOULD!**

**Truth is I had a lot on my mind these days, and a lot of work at school, y'know, Math exam and all... It exhausts me to no end. So because of that, well, I haven't really focused on this fic here. And I'm still a little depress since I still haven't found a way to get all my written chapters back, although they were shitty and needed modifications; at least I had a base! Now, to be honest, I have Writer's Block issue, and it angers me.**

**Anyway, I hope you like my story so far!**

**And thanks for you readers (even though you're silent) who back me up, and thanks to the reviewers I had so far!**

**Note: This chapter will be of random thoughts of random characters. I know this leads me to nothing in the story, but I felt it necessary. Happy reading!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Vector's POV)**

I ran and ran as fast as I could, following the Princess as she led our small group toward that high platform she had pointed earlier. Princess Peach was being awfully brave for someone somehow I knew was past her breaking point. She still held on at Cream's and Charm's hands for dear life, making sure the kids wouldn't let go of her and get lost in this maze.

I was carrying the kid in my arms, making sure I wasn`t getting rough on him, even though I'm sure he had it pretty rough right now. No kid his age had gone half through what he did, and that worried me, admitting the truth. Needless to say, he's a fox but he's just like a cat; it's like he has nine lives, and he's holding on every single one of them to stay strong. He impressed me many times; countless times, and I'm sure he's just starting to impress me. Kid won't die. I would make sure he stays alive and well. For Sonic. I owed my fast blue buddy that much. I'd risk my life to keep the kid from losing his. Even though folks say I'm clumsy, or just plain idiotic, I have a conscience, and I was well aware and 100% sure of my decisions when it came to save a kid, friend or not.

I just hoped that now, I wasn't a tad too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Peach's POV)**

Finally, we were here. The platform. I settled and stopped, my chest pounding from all that running-considering I was wearing high heels, especially. Speaking of which, I had an irresistible urge to just get them off and throw them at Eggman and Bowser's robot, but that would just reveal our hiding place, and we'd have more problems. I have a reputation to maintain as the Princess of the Kingdom, anyway, and wasn't willing to ruin it over a stupid act which would do nothing good except mere seconds of laughter, maybe just chuckling.

As I sat on the platform, which was wide enough to hold all of us and probably would hold the rest of the group if they weren`t fighting, my gaze went to Cream over to Charmy and then back to Cream to change again and stop at Tails. Tails' breathing was getting raspy, easier to hear but it was getting harder for him to do so. I knew he was holding on as best as he could just for Sonic's sake, maybe mine too, but I was still scared stiff. If he was to pass away (I silently scolded myself for such deep thinking), I don't know if I could handle it. Truth be told, he was a kid, but not "just" a kid.

He was special. He gave me hope even when I had none left. He still had a glimmer of hope in his eyes before he closed them, after he saw Sonic. If he were to pass away, I thought sadly, hope would be lost for me, for all of us. He was the reason that kept me going in the first place. I just hoped that deep down, even though the kid was unconscious and dying, that he still had hope left, even if it was just a tiny bit of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Cream's POV)**

I sat on the platform, huddled next to the Princess, snuggling to her dress. She had an arm around my small back, her hand resting on my shoulder. She made me think of Mother more and more, as comforting as she was. Was Mother doing ok at Princess Peach's castle? Did she miss me? Of course she missed me, I thought, feeling stupid. She misses me just like I miss her.

I felt tears form in my eyes. For some reason I was too tired to wipe them away as they fell out of my eyes like a waterfall. Princess Peach had seen them, looking at me then but I wasn't aware of it, and in a second she pulled into a tight hug. She kept petting my back gently, rubbing it smoothly while forming circles with it. I couldn't help but sob and bawl my heart out. Lead away all my emotions at once.

-"I wanna go h-home... I wanna see Mother, I... I'm scared... I want Tails to be ok, p-p-please let him be ok... I... I miss home, I miss M-Mobius, and I miss talking to Tails, I... I miss Mother; I wanna s-s-see h-her, I..." I kept begging, then bursted crying. I couldn't keep talking anymore, my tears flowing freely like never before.

-"Sshhh, it's going to be ok, Cream, sweetie... Sshhh, don't worry, honey; you're gonna go home... This will be over soon, ok...? Tails will be fine, he'll live, and you'll talk to him again, and everything is gonna be alright, ok...?" Princess Peach kept whispering in my ears over and over again. It soothed me but I still felt scared.

Suddenly, I wanted to go in Vector's arms. He was closer to my mother, and he had Tails with him. I held my arms at him as he picked me up and hugged me tight. I regretted letting go of Peach since she helped me feel better but she nodded, saying it was ok for me to pull away and into more familiar arms.

-"You ok, kid...? Here, take this, blow your cute little nose with it, but not before drying the mean tears away from your cute brown eyes..." Vector said, handing me a handkerchief. I softly giggled at his words and at the tone he had used, and I thanked him as I wiped the tears away and then blew my nose. I still cried but more silently, as it was getting its toll on me. I was getting tired. Vector had noticed it.

-"Here, kid, lay down in my lap and sleep. I can't tell if you'll sleep through all that noise, though. Want me to tell the mean guys to shut it off for a while?" he asked me, smiling. I had to smile back and giggle.

-"Nah, 'cause I know that went it will end, it's gonna be 'cause Sonic will win, and he'll save Tails, and..." I started, but I stifled a yawn. I smiled again, and he smiled back.

-"You get some sleep, Cream. I'm gonna keep an eye on you, and trust me, soon enough, you'll see your beautiful mother again." he said, soothing me to sleep. Soon and sure enough, I fell asleep in his lap, merely seconds after, thinking about which flowers I would pick for Tails and give to him when this would all be over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Rouge's POV)** I watched out of the corner of my eye as I fought. I saw a huge platform and I knew that Peach had taken the group there. I had flown close to it –though not close enough to draw attention from Eggman or Bowser and put my friends in danger- and had heard Cream cry her heart out. Poor kid had gone through a lot for a 6 year old girl. I knew she had to be traumatised right now, having to watch Tails suffer like this, and not being able to do anything. I understood how she felt –heck, I think we all felt that way.

We shouldn't have had to fight enemies on our way –it only slowed us down. Maybe if we would've been fast enough, we could've stopped the injection in Tails' small body. Heck, he has gone through a lot more than half of us, even though we were all older than him. He's only 8, for crying out loud!

Eggman can be so cruel. I still can't believe he left Tails to die, to suffer from whatever he injected. I can't believe he sent us here just to kidnap him yet again –leaving us with the duty of finding our friends, Tails, and our location, first of all. It got hard, and we stayed, what, two weeks? To be honest, I lost track of time when I got sent here. Surely I can tell what day and night are, but I can't tell the exact hour, minute, second. And it bothers me to no end.

I slowly peeked again at the platform, barely seeing the motionless body of Tails next to Vector, with Cream in Vector's lap, sleeping, while Charmy is sleeping in Peach's lap. I hope Tails will get better soon. He's smart and tough; he has to make it through all this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Amy's POV)**

I kept bashing at the giant robot with my hammer. God, is he tough! Then again, Eggman combined with that ugly deformed reptile; Bowser. It just had to be hard.

Suddenly, a fire ball flew toward me. I shrieked, running away from it. A fraction of a second before it hit me; a blue streak picked me up and tossed me out of the way. I breathed, relieved, as I recognized what the blue streak was.

-"Thanks, Sonic!" I called to Sonic, my *dreamy sigh* hero... I was in the battle in a heartbeat. I charged, my hammer ready for a perfect swing from me, waiting for a perfect spot to hit and hopefully, leave at least a dent in the robot's metal.

Suddenly, I saw the surface of the metal turning small shades of red. I then realized why; it was heating! I heard a voice telling me to back away, but it was faint, and that's what I was planning to do anyway. I ran toward the far corner of the room, where Eggman had closed the door when Sonic entered, leaving all of us locked in the room with Bowser and Eggman's killer robot. Surprisingly, it was forced open by something –or someone-, and as I looked around, I didn't see Yoshi anywhere, so I was guessing it was him.

I peeked higher and saw a wide platform. I could vaguely distinguish Peach's pink dress, or Vector. Then, I thought about something; Tails was with them too, and probably Cream and Charmy, too, see we didn't want the kids in trouble.

I thought about Tails. My... best friend, I could say, was dying, and I hadn`t even had time to help him. He was slowly fading, as I was fighting for his life.

It's a life worth fighting for.


	16. Author's Note (again, sorry!)

**Hey gang!**

**Yes, another Author's note, unfortunately.**

**Let me explain.**

**I still haven't found out how to get my document back, so I am feeling a bit down after loosing all that work. Also, on that lost document, as some of you know, I had all my ideas written (I was planning on modifying a lot of things, but I had a base) and I have to admit that Writer's block is breaking my inspiration for writting, and I'm totally lost at what to do in the next chapters. I do know how I want it to end, but it wouldn't make sense to post the end right now.**

**And to be honest, I am not quite good with explaining fight moves and if the enemy dodges or not, and all that stuff, so right now, I don't know what actions should our heros/villains do. I need a refresh in my mind, something to help me, ugh!**

**I have, however, kept writting it and trying things, though for now, some do not make sense with the story or do not feel nice enough for the fanfic. I just don't want to screw the story up and leave you guys angry at me.**

**Also, lately I have been reading other fanfics (A LOT of them), but not about Sonic the Hedgehog and The Super Mario Bros., no, but about The Outsiders! For those of you who do not know what The Outsiders are, have a look at it on Wikipedia or any other website about them. Some of you would be surprised as to why I even like The Outsiders, but I read the book in class and we watched the movie, and even though it's old (1983) and a little cheesy (with the old music and sometimes odd acting; you couldn't get better staff, though), I fell IN LOVE with The Outsiders and have read fanfics of them ever since. I might even consider writting my own fanfic of them since I got a crazy idea of a fanfic, but for you fellow readers who have backed me up for this Sonic fanfic, I will finish it first before writting something else. I will still explain what The Outsiders is about, though (and it might be long because I explain with a lot of details, so brace yourselves); **there are those 3 brothers who just lost their parents 8 months ago, one of 13 years old (which has barely turned 14 in the beginning of the story and acts as the narrator, which means that the story is in his point of view. Also, his name is Ponyboy; don't ask me why. And in the story, he sleeps with his brother, the next one I will present you, because he has had nightmares ever since their parents died and wakes up at night screaming bloody murder and shaking like a leaf and crying), one of 16-going-on-17 who is always easy-go-lucky and happy (who is called Sodapop, another funny name, and who sleeps with Ponyboy to calm him down when he gets nightmares) and he has dropped out of school to work full time, and the other one is the oldest with 20 years old (who is called Darrel but everybody calls him Darry). When their parents died, Darry obtained custody of both his younger brothers. While he seems to enjoy Sodapop's company, he always hollers at Ponyboy for not using his head or not doing his homework, bla bla bla... Anyway, both 3 boys have very good friends; one is 16 and his Ponyboy's best friend, Johnny Cade (who they sometimes call Jonnhycakes) and he is always scared and jumpy. One is 17 and Sodapop's best friend, Steve Randal. He hates it when Ponyboy hangs out with him and Sodapop and he calls Ponyboy "the kid" or "the tag-along". One who is 18 and his name his Keith Mathews but his friends call him Two-Bit. He is the wise-cracker of the gang and he loves Mickey Mouse and beer. And finally, you have Dallas (Dally) Winston who is also 18 and he is the meanest of the gang, the thoughest, the scariest. (though I wouldn't blame him; got arrested when he was 10 years old and he lived in the cold streats of New York and knows what danger and murder is, and he has a record and is used to go to jail since he has gone so many times). Anyway, they live in Tusla, Oklahoma, and they are Greasers, which mean that they live in the East-Side of town, they are poorer, and they steal things and usually hang out at gas stations, and they wear grease in their hair and they wear leather jackets and jeans, and they carry switchblades. You know why? Because their kind always gets jumped by the Socs (The Socials), the West-Side kids, they rich ones, who drive fancy cars and like to have beer blasts and love to beat up any Greaser who walks the streats alone.

That was a short explanation of who they are. The main events in the story are that Ponyboy, Johnny and Dallas go to the movies. There, they meet two Soc girls who got mad at their boyfriends for being drunk. Dallas tries to flirt with one but she ends up getting mad, and after Johnny stands up for them, Dallas leaves and Two-Bit replaces him. As they leave, they walk the Soc girls home, but the drunk boyfriends follow them and get mad. Then, Two-Bit goes home and Johnny and Ponyboy got to the vacant lot, which isn't far from their houses. They fall asleep without meaning too and wake up at 2 in the morning. Johnny stays at the lot and sleeps again while Ponyboy heads home, but when he goes home, his brother Darry yells at him for what time it is. They have an argument, and after Ponyboy tries to stand up for Sodapop who got yelled at too, Darry hits him without meaning too and Ponyboy runs away with Johnny. They go to the park and there, they have a nasty surprise; the two Soc boyfriends who are even more drunk are waiting for them and they brought three of their friends, and they seek revenge for Ponyboy and Johnny taking their girls with them! So, after a smart-ass reply from Ponyboy, three Socs try to drown him in the fountain at the park while the other two pin Johnny on the ground so he can't help Ponyboy. Since they are the youngest of the gang, they aren't so good at fighting back, and Johnny is more scared than ever since he got beat up severely by some Socs, and one of them is drowing Ponyboy while he is on the ground! He uses self-defense and ends up killing the Soc, which was the chef of the gang, Bob Sheldon. Ponyboy and Johnny run to Dallas for help and Dallas sends them to another town called Windrixville. They hide in a church for five days until Dallas joins them. He brings them to eat and when they get back, the church is on fire and there are children stuck in there! So, Ponyboy rushes to help them and Johnny, who doesn't want his friend hurt, helps him too. The church ends up falling on top of Johnny and Dallas, and the three Greasers are brought to the hospital. After a couple of days, the Greasers set a rumble (a huge fight) against the Socs to settle the score, and the Greasers win. Then Dallas brings Ponyboy to the hospital to visit Johnny, but Johnny dies right in their faces from too many injuries, burns, and a busted back. Ponyboy goes home and tells the gang the news and then they get a call from Dallas, telling them to meet him at the lot. But when they get there, Dallas is surrounded by policemen and he takes out an unloaded gun, but the policemen don't know that it's unloaded and they shoot at Dallas, killing him. Ponyboy faints and goes in and out of consciousness for the week until finally he wakes up and tries to lead a normal life. He has promised Sodapop that he would not fight with Darry and ever since then Darry and Ponyboy get along better. It's the end of the book.

**Phew! That was a lot of explanation! Sorry about that! I warned you I would write a lot of details to it. ^^" You probably understood that the Greaser's lives aren't easy, so a quick note; Be thankful for your lives!**

**(Another note is that the story happens in Tulsa, Oklahoma, 1966, so don't be surprised at how old everything is.)**

**Finally, I wanted to take time to answer my reviewers since of all the fanfics I read, the authors have taken time to answer their reviewers and I only answered them by private messaging them, so I feel really bad about it. After all, you deserve my thanks! So, I will take this author's note as an opertunity to answer those reviewers even though it has been a long time for some of them. Anyway, here they are.**

**thebeyblademaster: **I have now changed it to a crossover section as I didn't know what it was, but I will take a guess: a crossover is when two subjects collide together, like, for my fanfic, Sonic and Mario. Is that it? If not, somebody please advise me of it and explain it since I am still a beginner on even though I have figured out a lot on my own. And thank you!

**Team Sonic Forever 4910:** It is I who thank you for taking some of your time to review. I do hope it was not a waste of your time and that you are still reading my fanfic and enjoying it. Also, I have not really noticed of the Tails Adorable Scenes, but now that you mention them, Tails is also my favorite character (even though I tend to make him suffer in this fanfiction, and trust me, it hurts my feelings :'c) and I am pleased to know that you like those scenes. And by the way, I hope that the Sonic crew and the Mario Bros. have not been too OOC. Anyway, thank you!

As for your other review, unfortunately yes, Tails has been injected with the chemical. I do hope you have been mad at me because of that. :(

**Psychic Nature:** I have forgotten about Mario and Luigi being Italian and so I have mistaken their accent for Spanish. Sorry about that! Some of you probably noticed too but decided not to let it bother.

I had other plans to bring Yoshi in the action; I wanted him to save one of the Sonic crew at the last minute of one of Eggman and Bowser's attacks. However, as I was writting a chapter, I realized that this could've been a good appearance for him and so I brought him in the story sooner than planned. I know that now Princess Peach has sent him on a small mission to get something while she brought her small group to a safer place, but you will have to wait and see what happens next, sorry!

Your idea is good, but I'm afraid I won't make a good enough cliffhanger. I have taken note of your idea though and I will think of something good. Until then, please enjoy!

**Finvarra Faerie: **Thanks! By the way, I have checked some of your fanfics (even though I have not followed, favored or reviewed any of them) and they seem really good! Keep it up, too! :)

**EqualScorpion1: **Thank you! I do hope that you get to write soon; can't wait to check it out! :)

And thanks for that big review in chapter 15, it means a lot! I was hoping nobody would think of one of the characters as being OOC, but you seemed to have really liked it and thought of it as emotionnal, so it really helps me to keep going on, and I appreciate of you telling me that you understand me. Now, I have a little less school work, so I will try writting as much as I can, and I will try to fight Writer's Block away! Wish me luck!

**Elliot: **I'm happy to know that you're digging into my story, and I assure you, I will try to come up with a good fight, with good action moves for Sonic and his friends (and even Eggman and Bowser since I have noticed that they kind of lack protection of their machine hehe ^^"). Thank you for taking your time to review!

**And for all of you who are reading and silently backing me up, I am thanking you too!**

**I do hope that you guys will all keep reading!**


End file.
